Cómo conocí a tu madre
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: David nos relata en primera persona sobre como nació su relación con Maria Barbara durante los últimos días que pasó junto a Julius.
1. Primera parte

**Cómo conocí a tu madre**

 **Primera parte**

-Oigan chicos, ¿quieren que les cuente cómo conocí a la madre de Max?

-Está bien. –masculla el susodicho. –Pero ahórrate esos detallecitos tuyos de detective de pasquín yankee con los que te encanta decorar tus historias.

-Muy bien, entonces escuchen con atención...

 _Esta historia que les voy a contar sucedió ya hace unos cuantos años, como se podrán imaginar. Para ese entonces yo vivía en Viena, cuando recibí una llamada de Isaac pidiendo mi ayuda en un asunto de suma importancia. Julius Alensmeier, nuestra vieja amiga de la escuela de música había vuelto hace unos años pero se había aislado de una manera tal que nadie podía adivinar donde había estado los últimos dieciocho años. Como no quieren oír demasiado de mis pesquisas detectivescas, les diré que al poco tiempo de llegar me puse en contacto no solo con mis antiguos compañeros, sino con la bella hermana mayor de mi amiga: Maria Barbara Alensmeier a quien yo no conocía previamente. Al principio me costó mucho que aceptase mi participación en el asunto. Tengo que decir que apenas la vi me sentí atraído por ella, y creo que ella hacia mí, pero la madre de Max, como toda dama de su alcurnia y educación insistía en ser distante conmigo. Para peor la investigación relacionada a la larga ausencia de Julius me había llevado a investigar al conjunto familiar en general, y no fueron muy agradables mis descubrimientos al respecto. Pero esa no es una conversación para estos momentos. El caso es que después de algún tiempo logré hacerme un espacio dentro de la mansión Alensmeier y este fue la biblioteca, donde podía dejar mis expedientes sin temor a que alguien los toque. Es esa la puerta que se abrió aquella mañana de final de la primavera de 1923. Mi situación con la dueña de la casa había sufrido un considerable cambio en la velada anterior, y eso a mi bella señora la traía muy nerviosa hasta mi presencia. Con prisa vigiló el corredor de la planta baja, y al ver que no había nadie, cerró presurosa la puerta quedando a solas conmigo._

-David, necesito hablarle… -dijo en voz baja mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿"Hablarle"? –respondí yo dejando de lado los documentos que revisaba y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Me parece que ya no te queda bien ese formalismo… menos si me llamas por mi nombre.

-¡¿Y cómo diablos quieres que te diga? ¡Quiero hablarte, zoquete!

-Bueno… preferiría que en vez de "zoquete", usaras "corazón". Pero me parece que así está bien, al menos por ahora…

-¿Pero qué…? No importa, de todos modos no es eso de lo que quiero hablar… -su voz se volvió trémula de golpe, como cuando mi jefe vino a contarnos de la prohibición al alcohol en América. –David, lo que pasó anoche no puede volver a suceder entre nosotros. –agregó dramáticamente, bajando cabeza con la vista hacia la alfombra.

-¿No? Pues que pena…la verdad esperaba con ansias una segunda vuelta. En realidad sería tercera en el sentido del orden pero segunda en el sentido de…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Bajo ningún motivo! –mi imagen se volvió a reflejar en sus pupilas gracias a mi comentario. –¡Hablo en serio, esto acabó aquí mismo!

-Muy bien, tú eres la dama, así que tú decides. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Te arrepentiste. Qué extraño, anoche me dio la impresión de que te habías sentido a gusto. Siento no haber estado a la altura del acontecimiento. –contesté, fingiendo pena.

-No…no ha sido eso. –tragó saliva. –No voy a ser hipócrita de decir que… -la voz se le comenzó a ir cada vez más hacia los tonos agudos al tiempo que se estrujaba las manos. –…no ha sido un momento agradable, pero por eso mismo. A veces las cosas más hermosas son las más efímeras, creo que deberíamos dejarlo así. Considerando que somos adultos y ambos conocemos el mundo, cada uno seguirá su camino como siempre. Habiendo aclarado esto, me retiro…

 _Claro que no había sido eso. Solamente un imbécil no sabe juzgar su desempeño con una dama, Y honestamente, nunca me habían acusado de ni de flojo ni de haragán. Un hombre que no puede poner esfuerzo en satisfacer a una mujer no se merece otra cosa que una patada en el trasero. Pero si Maria sospechaba que con uno de sus breves parlamentos iba a sacarme del medio estaba más que equivocada. Apenas hizo el ademán de tomar el picaporte, le mostré su error._

-No entiendo, eso no sirve como un porqué. Dame un mejor motivo.

-¿Cómo que "un motivo"? ¡Porque es totalmente inapropiado! ¡Eres amigo de mi hermana, a la cual supero en muchos años de edad y por ende a ti también! ¡Y además estamos en un momento terrible; estamos a un paso de acercarnos a su pasado o a la ruina de esta casa, lo que llegue primero! ¡¿Te parece poco todo eso?!

 _En la puerta del estudio se dejó oír los golpes de una de las muchachas del servicio. Era la pequeña Tanya, que muchos años antes de ser la niñera de Max se encargaba de estar al cuidado de Julius. Apenas abrió Maria la puerta, la jovencita notó el nerviosismo de su patrona y trató de sonreír lo más normal que pudo._

-Señora Maria, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero logré comunicarme con el cardiólogo. Dijo que podía recibirla hoy si se trataba de una urgencia, pero sólo después de las diez. Me pidió que le confirmara apenas pueda.

-¿A las diez? Bueno… tendremos que salir más tarde a Frankfurt .Avísales al doctor que allí estaré y al notario que nos espere en la estación al mediodía. ¿Y Julius?

-En el comedor, Señora, recién me preguntó por usted y el señor Lassen, los está esperando para desayunar hace un rato.

-Bueno, dile que ya vamos. Ah, y dile a Julius que saldremos al mediodía. –dijo Maria y finalmente cerró la puerta casi en la cara de la pobre muchacha. Luego volvió a cargar contra mí. –Muy bien, ahora que aclaramos todo esto, creo que lo mejor es que desayunemos bien y nos preparemos para el viaje. –cerró con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Así que el cardiólogo de urgencia? –inquirí, de un modo que sabía que la molestaba. – Creo que no es la clase de médico que necesitas…

-Ni una palabra más o te echaré apenas termine el viaje. Confío en que serás un caballero y no dirás nada de esto frente a Julius ni frente a nadie. Ahora, lo único que debemos hacer es pensar en ella, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, eso lo entiendo perfectamente. En ese caso salgamos.

 _Comprendí su preocupación por Julius, porque era la mía. Pero al mismo tiempo me pareció la excusa perfecta para lavarse las manos de un modo elegante. Así que decidí darle una tregua momentánea. Durante el desayuno Julius mostró mucha ansiedad por el viaje así que la instamos a comer bien, pero Maria Barbara casi no probó bocado. Cuando llegó la hora de partir y después de llegar a la estación sobre la hora, demorados por el repentino deseo de mi futura señora de hacerse un control cardíaco, finalmente nos embarcamos en el tren que nos llevaría a Frankfurt. Durante el viaje, Maria no pronunciaba palabra, nuestra conversación y la preocupación por su hermana eran demasiado para su atormentado espíritu y en parte me sentí culpable por ello. Julius era la que más inquieta se mostraba, en ese viaje se decidía prácticamente su vida, pero tampoco hablaba demasiado. Eso nos dejó a mí con el abogado completamente a merced de su interrogatorio. En parte era comprensible, ¿quién era yo después de todo? Pero creo que una persona habituada a las artimañas y engaños como lo era el notable letrado, se sospechaba que de algún modo había llegado para quedarme y aunque su interés en mí estaba principalmente volcado a mi patrimonio económico, creo que en el fondo quería saber si vería mi nombre en algún documento que le competiese. Es decir todos, porque esa salamandra llevaba los papeles de los Alensmeier desde hacía más de treinta años. Así que jugando con su bigotón negro no dudó en preguntar:_

-Señor Lassen, tengo entendido que era compañero de escuela de la señorita Julius. ¿Se dedicó a seguir en el terreno de la música?

-En realidad no. Yo le voy a estar agradecido siempre al Saint Sebastian por los años hermosos que viví allí y lo mucho que me enseñaron, pero aunque en mi corazón siempre va a latir más fuerte por el sonido de un hermoso violín, hay que saber separar los anhelos de juventud y pensar en vistas de construirse un futuro. No todos podemos depender de nuestras familias para proyectarnos, ni tampoco el talento para pedírselo a alguien más, es justo decirlo. Cuando terminé el colegio respondí la solicitud de un tío lejano que necesitaba un cajero en su restaurante, y luego comencé a llevar la contaduría. De allí conseguí otros empleos. Trabajé varios años para un banco hasta que finalmente entré en una pequeña empresa de inversionistas en el centro de Viena. Me encargo de asesorar a nuestros clientes de cómo es mejor invertir su dinero.

-Con toda la crisis de los últimos años parece increíble que haya gente que le quede dinero para invertir. –comentó Maria Barbara con tono cansado. –Tuvimos de todo: escasez, pobreza, y ahora pagar la deuda externa. Primero no había hombres para trabajar y ahora los que no murieron en la guerra, están tan destruidos que apenas si tienen fuerzas para subsistir.

-La gente bien posicionada siempre tiene dinero para invertir. –respondí. –No todo el mundo ha bajado tanto su nivel de vida, sino ¿de qué vivirían los contadores? Y los abogados…

-Pues puede que eso suceda en Austria, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. –me refutó el letrado. –Muchas "nobles familias" están en bancarrota, solo que no lo demuestran. Están decididas a gastarse hasta lo último para no mostrar que ya no pueden mantener sus estilos de vida. Pero ese lujo por fuera significa grandes deudas por dentro. No todos tienen su política de austeridad, señora Alensmeier.

-Ha sido la única manera de seguir adelante, pero… ¿para qué ocultarlo? –se lamentó con un suspiro mi bella dama. –La fortuna de la familia Alensmeier se ha reducido con el tiempo considerablemente. En veinte años debimos vender dos propiedades familiares, la finca de Hamburgo y otra más en Berlín perteneciente a mi madre. Los campos se volvieron una molestia, tierras infértiles para plantar, con el comercio de lana parado y sin obreros que la trabajen. El subloteo y arrendamiento paga los gastos pero no genera ganancia. Y la textilera si produce, pero se le obliga a mantener toda la otra estructura, tuve que despedir gente de mi servicio y en verdad no me considero una mujer que gaste más de lo que necesite, pero sinceramente no sé qué pasará con nosotros. Lo siento Julius, creo que no hice un buen trabajo cuidando tu patrimonio. A principio de año compré algunas divisas extranjeras, y es lo que nos ha sostenido pero obviamente no hay ningún crecimiento. Entre los años de mala cosecha, la guerra y la hiperinflación espero que para fin de año si la situación no cambia, no pido que podamos conservar ya no la fábrica sino la casa.

-Y no nos olvidemos de los movimientos obreros, entre los comunistas y los anarquistas y sus huelgas ya no hay quien trabaje. –bufó Don Bigote. –Y para finalizar la inestabilidad política, hay que levantarse esperando una nueva revuelta sea de la izquierda o algún imbécil de la derecha.

-Maria Barbara, yo no entiendo mucho de economía pero estoy segura hiciste lo mejor que pudiste… -intervino Julius por primera vez. –Solo espero que en esa caja de seguridad que mi padre conservaba, haya cualquier cosa menos efectivo…

 _Por el rostro de ambas damas, me di cuenta que la preocupación por el dinero era más que un simple malestar pasajero. Y no era para menos. Yo desconocía el problema hasta el momento, pero ya suficiente tuve con ver que Isaac perdía todo lo que tantos años le había tomado conseguir. También veía la ruina que se había convertido su vida, porque sus tragedias financieras habían tenido directa relación con su vida personal. Y la desesperación lleva a malas decisiones. El dinero no lo es todo en la vida, de hecho es una de las cosas más fáciles de ganar, pero también de perder. Y cuando esa pérdida amenaza las cosas más esenciales del ser humano, entonces hay mucho de lo que preocuparse. Porque no es solo el no poder vestirse de forma pulcra, el no poder tener un leño caliente en tu chimenea, o comida suficiente en tu plata. Todo eso trae consigo problemas con los amigos, con la familia, entre los mismos esposos que solo retroalimentan el espiral de estancamiento. Y finalmente, se pierde la dignidad y con ello las ganas de luchas, entonces lo mejor que te puede pasar es que te encuentre la muerte, porque para el hombre vivir se le convierte en una carga pesada como una tonelada de hierro. Y yo no podía permitir que las hermanas Alensmeier llegasen a ese estado: Julius no podía cuidar ni de sí misma, pero Maria Barbara no podría con ella y todo lo demás sin terminar acabando con su propia salud y cordura. Así que me atreví a hablar de algo que no pensaba tratar con ella:_

-¿No ha pensado en cotizar en bolsa, señorita Alensmeier? Al contrario de lo que el notable letrado aquí dice, quienes más invierten no son las grandes fortunas, sino el pequeño trabajador que desea de algún modo salvaguardar algo de su capital pensando en el futuro. Nuestros clientes son personas que han logrado juntar algún pequeño dinero y desean hacerlo crecer. Es a esa gente que deseamos llegar. ¿Qué nos probó la economía de post guerra? Que el sistema capitalista para crecer, depende de que el dinero se encuentre permanentemente circulando. Eso es lo que notaron en Estados Unidos y lo que les permitió posicionarse.

-Eso y que paguemos sus gastos…

-Sí, también, pero el dinero no sirve para tenerlo guardado. Se necesita que la gente consuma para que la maquinaria no se detenga. Las fortunas guardadas en caja de seguridad, no crecen, y la inflación se está encargando de desplumarlas. Pero, ese dinero moviéndose en el mercado es deseable y necesario. Si hay dinero, hay crédito, si hay crédito hay inversión, si hay inversión hay trabajo bien pago, y por ende no hay revueltas obreras. Con dinero el pequeño trabajador gasta y lo que no lo gasta no lo ahorra, sino que lo invierte y ese dinero vuelve al banco que este usa para dar más créditos. Para el capital de una empresa, vale tanto 1000 acciones de un mismo propietario, como 1000 acciones sumadas de cien propietarios ¿me explico? Los norteamericanos lo saben y ya no recurren a unirse con grandiosos matrimonios sino que todo se ha vuelto más impersonal, y lo que se une es el capital. Por eso forman sus grandes trusts y holdings… Pero, dentro de lo negativo de lo que significa esta nueva concentración de bienes, como el dinero es dinero sea de un norteamericano, de un alemán, un italiano o un judío… no importa, no deja afuera a nadie. Los ricos se aseguran seguir siendo ricos, es cierto. Pero los trabajadores pueden pensar que si hacen bien las cosas, podrán ascender en su nivel de vida. La clase media podrá acceder a un nivel mejor, y los más pobres podrán dar el salto, tal vez no es su misma generación, pero si en la siguiente.

-Eso sería posible si el dinero tuviera algún valor. Hoy por llegar tarde, compré los boletos de este tren el doble de lo que salían esta misma mañana. Con los billetes remarcándose todos los días dudo mucho se pueda hacer nada.

-Entonces invierta en acciones de empresas extranjeras. Obtendrá dividendos positivos en dólares, y podrá salir adelante. Si tú quieres podría recomendarte personas que podrían asesorarte de buena forma, personas confiables y con experiencia.

-Pensé que usted estaría interesado en esta tarea de darle consejos sobre economía. –me contestó el notario no sin una alta cuota de malicia.

-Un asesoramiento, querrá decir.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-No, no lo es. Que la señora Alensmeier necesitara un "consejo" significaría que no tiene suficiente criterio para decidir por sí misma. Otra cosa que nos mostró la crisis es que las mujeres administran mucho mejor que sus esposos, gastan mejor y de forma más pensada. De hecho la mayoría de mis clientas son mujeres. Y aunque no fuera así, creo que se nota de sobra que la señora no necesita de ningún señor para manejar sus intereses. Salvo, su "asesoramiento" señor Abogado.

-Bueno, no se ponga así. –dijo el dueño del bigotecillo, tocándoselo impaciente. –Creo que es solo una cuestión de semántica… no dudo de los dones de mi clienta.

-Si Maria Barbara desea mi opinión, se la daré como amigo que soy. Pero no deseo que se confunda mi interés por ayudar a las hermanas Alensmeier con un interés para mi provecho particular.

-Pues siendo así, debe sentir un gran afecto por las hermanas…

-Está en lo cierto. Ambas son muy importantes para mí. –respondí, y Julius me devolvió una tenue pero cálida sonrisa.

-Bueno, ojalá si implementan su plan funcione. Sería una pena que lo que se construyó con tanto esfuerzo se perdiera tan fácilmente. Sea como sea, la fortuna es una dama encantadora pero sumamente escurridiza…

-Más razón para intentar seducirla. -afirmé, sin poder evitar mirar a los ojos almendrados de Maria Barbara.

 _La susodicha me envió una mirada de reprobación y giró su cabeza hacia el lado de la ventanilla. La pobre no se daba cuenta que cuanto más esquiva se mostraba, más aumentaba mi deseo por ella. Llegamos al Hotel Steigenberger Frankfurter (1) esa misma tarde, casi con el tiempo justo para registrarnos y ocupar nuestras habitaciones. Por fortuna el notable notario decidió prescindir de la cena, e irse como buen niño a dormir. Eso nos dejó a Julius, Maria Barbara y a mi solos. Por respeto a Julius casi no emití comentarios, dejando que ella conversara con su hermana sin mis intervenciones, que trató de consolarla y darle ánimos para el día siguiente, aunque yo sabía que ella misma tenía sus reservas. Pensé en ese momento que las hermanas Alensmeier tenían mucha suerte de tenerse una a la otra, a pesar de las circunstancias adversas que mediaban entre ellas. Ojalá hubiera podido tener un hermano en que apoyarme en los momentos duros, pienso que mucho de mi carácter se debió a la permanente soledad que tuve que enfrentar en mi niñez. A los dolores de la vida le respondes con frustración y desengaño, o con una sonrisa y un "lo mejor está por venir". No crean que mi vida no haya tenido su porción de vicisitudes, desengaños y malos momentos. Pero tampoco creo que victimizarse resuelva nada. Eso es sólo peso inútil sobre nuestras espaldas. La conversación en el tren al parecer había afectado mucho a la frágil Julius, porque antes del postre respiró profundo antes de hablar y luego dijo:_

-Maria Barbara, sobre lo que el notario mencionó hoy yo no quiero ninguna herencia, solo quiero recuperar mi pasado. Tú eres la que luchó todo este tiempo por todo esto, tienes más derecho que yo.

-Julius, no te preocupes por eso. Yo defendí nuestra casa y lo demás porque tenía la esperanza de que algún día volvieras. –respondió la mayor de las hermanas tomando de las manos a la menor. –Y mi anhelo se ha cumplido…

-Pero aunque de mí dependiera no sabría qué hacer, no sé nada de negocios.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo te ayudaré con todo, lo haremos juntas. Sé que a veces no expreso mis sentimientos o no me expreso bien… pero para mí significa mucho que estés aquí. Ya no estás sola, me tienes a mi… ¿entiendes? -Maria trató de esconder sus lágrimas en su pañuelo de seda. –No me hagas caso, creo que con los años me estoy reblandeciendo…

-Gracias… aunque me gustaría primero recuperar mis recuerdos. Y también volver a ver a Klaus…

-No te preocupes, Julius. –le dije. –Ya verás que todo se aclarará, incluso donde está Klaus. Quizás eso nos lleve más tiempo pero… no pierdas la fe. Estamos contigo.

-David, aunque yo no recuerde las circunstancias de mi pasado ni cómo nos conocimos, me alegra de que estés aquí conmigo. Creo que tenemos mucha suerte de tenerte con nosotros, ¿no lo crees Maria Barbara?

-¿Eh? Bueno… supongo que sí. –respondió ella mientras se terminaba el vino de un sorbo.

 _Esa noche en Frankfurt fue la última vez que vi una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro de Julius. Aun con todo el tiempo ocurrido y todo lo sucedido en su vida ella mantenía la belleza que tanto me había llamado la atención en mi juventud. Yo amaba a esa chiquilla de rostro angelical, pero ya no como mujer, sino como el ser humano que era. No importa cuántos defectos haya tenido o qué errores pudiera haber cometido. ¿O acaso alguno de nosotros es perfecto? Pero yo sabía cuánto amor era capaz de albergar en su corazón. Y en eso Maria Barbara era exactamente igual, toda esa aparente dureza no era más que una cascarilla creada con el tiempo para protegerse del sufrimiento. Las dos se me hacían tan fuertes, pero tan frágiles al mismo tiempo. No es que intente compararlas, aunque yo las sabía lo suficientemente distintas entre sí, había rasgos que les eran comunes. Uno de ellos es que bastaba con un parpadeo de sus grandes ojos hacia el costado para reducir mi voluntad a pequeños trozos de carbón. ¿Qué no habría hecho por alguna de ellas? Creo si se lo hubiesen propuesto, entre las dos podrían acabar con la resistencia de cualquier hombre con absoluta facilidad._

 _Después de la cena acompaños a Julius a su habitación que muy pronto se durmió, había sido mucho esfuerzo para un solo día al que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Finalmente la dejamos y acompañé a Maria a su habitación en el fondo del pasillo, contigua a la mía. Sin embargo yo notaba que seguía evadiendo el contacto visual conmigo. Su rostro escondía no la vergüenza de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, sino algo más. Yo sabía que por mucho que sus palabras lo negaran, en el fondo no sentía ningún arrepentimiento. Si un hombre tiene suficiente experiencia de vida y no es un patán megalómano, es capaz de sopesar si una mujer está realmente con él o no, porque hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden fingir. Y yo estaba seguro de que ella estaba conmigo, pero qué ir contra años y años de programación mental que no le permitían ser libre para seguir su voluntad sin otro dueño que sí misma no se podían romper de un momento a otro. Era una gran muralla a derribar, pero no me resignaba a rendirme sin luchar. Así que aunque sabía que el panorama general era delicado, decidí arriesgarme y confrontarla nuevamente._

-¿Y, qué pasó? Tuve razón… no fue un infarto. -le dije en un susurro al oído.

-No tengo por qué contestar eso. –respondió ella fingiendo no encontrar la llave.

-Tu silencio solo me confirma lo que yo pensaba. De hecho creo que tu corazón está mejor que nunca, ¿verdad? Vamos, relájate, será nuestro secreto. –le volví a susurrar.

-¡No es por vergüenza! –contestó molesta mirándome por fin a los ojos. – ¡Ni que fuera una novicia! Pero, justamente por eso mismo una mujer de mi tipo se supone que ya no está a merced de sus pasiones como si fuera una chiquilla. –agregó bajando la vista con pesar.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Eres tan audaz para algunas cosas, pero tan cohibida para otras. Mira, todo eso de que hay una edad apropiada para el romance no son más que cuentos que los hombres que se ponen viejos, les hacen creer a sus esposas para que los dejen buscarse mujeres jóvenes. Sin embargo yo creo que aunque el fragor juvenil puede ser muy satisfactorio la pasión es como un buen vino, cuanto más tiempo transcurre, su sabor se vuelve más intenso. Creo que en eso también estamos de acuerdo.

 _Ah… era tan linda toda sonrojada y nerviosa que todavía al recordarlo me despierta una mezcla de deseo y ternura muy especial. Tanta vergüenza por algo que es tan común y natural. Cuando una dama no se conmueve, no es culpa de ella sino del imbécil que tiene a su lado y no supo conquistar su favor. Y como después ella misma me confesó, a la hermana mayor Alensmeier la habían rodeado los exponentes más imbéciles del género masculino. Su aparente agresividad era su modo de protegerse de quienes pudieran desear aprovecharse de ella. Lógicamente, una mujer sola con apellido y fortuna debía ser a los ojos de los arribistas un blanco muy apetecible. Pero a mí todo eso me importaba poco menos que nada. Joven, viejo, pobre, rico… no son más que algunas de las tantas etiquetas que la gente mide el mundo que los rodea y también a sí mismos. No se dan cuenta de que los seres humanos no podemos ser clasificados como si fuéramos hormigas en un terrario. Al tiempo que Maria Barbara temía que la calificara de mojigata, también temía que la creyese una mujer demasiado fácil, o demasiado desesperada._

-Bueno, como sea… David, tienes que entender que yo no acostumbro a dormir con hombres que apenas conozco. Yo no soy de esa clase de mujeres…

-Yo creo que si un hombre y una mujer se atraen, lo lógico es que quieran estar juntos. Eso no te convierte en una mala mujer, ni a mí en un casanova… si eso es lo que piensas de mí.

-¡No! ¡Tampoco quise decir eso! Yo… ¡no sé ni lo que digo! Es que… mira, no estoy excusándome de mi responsabilidad en este asunto pero… ¡ni siquiera hemos salido a solas ni una vez! Creo que nos dejamos llevar… y las cosas se salieron de control y todo fue tan rápido… -volvía a perder la voz mientras seguía hablando.

-¿Entonces el problema no es que no nos gustemos o no nos llevemos bien, sino que según tú no nos conocemos lo suficiente?

-Me parece una apreciación correcta.

-¡Bueno, suerte que lo dijiste! –exclamé con entusiasmo. –Entonces remediémoslo. ¡Yo también quiero saber más de ti! Ven, te invito a salir en este momento. Ve a cambiarte, te espero en la recepción…

-Pe-pero… no creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Vamos a dejar a Julius aquí sola? ¿Y si necesita algo?

-Bueno, también dejamos a nuestro honorable letrado… aunque yo no contaría con él para mucho. De acuerdo, haremos esto. Damos un paseo por los alrededores del hotel y cambiamos el aire y luego tomamos algo aquí en el bar. Ven, tampoco vamos a demorarnos mucho. Nos mantenemos cerca por cualquier eventualidad y conversaremos de todo lo que desees. No te estoy comprometiendo a nada más, confía en mí.

-Hum… -murmuró no muy convencida. -¡Está bien! Pero debemos regresar pronto, promételo.

-Lo prometo, de verdad. Anda, cámbiate así ya salimos.

 _Había pasado más de una hora en el recibidor del hotel y estaba comenzando a preocuparme, sobre todo porque sabía que en verdad debíamos levantarnos temprano para vernos con el gerente del Reichbank. Si bien no dormía mucho durante esa época, me preocupaba que María Bárbara perdiera sueño que yo sabía realmente necesitaba. Me preguntaba en qué estaba demorando tanto. Seguramente decidiendo que ponerse, cosa que realmente me tenía sin cuidado. Si ustedes la hubieran visto como pude verlos yo, su ondulado cabello azabache cayendo como una cascada sobre su nívea espalda, sus ojos claros relampagueando en la oscuridad de la medianoche, sus firmes y redondeadas… ¡mejillas! Estarían de acuerdo conmigo en que si bien a su modista nadie la había avisado que la Belle Epoque había pasado hace rato, eso no restaba ningún punto a su belleza. Por eso, me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi bajar del vestidor con una amplia blusa naranja y una pollera que dejaba sueltas sus piernas, que graciosamente se movían entre varias capas de gasa negra, donde unos zapatos de charol brillaban de manera cómplice. Creo que llevaba una especie de vincha en el cabello… en fin, el caso es se veía fabulosa con todo el conjunto, y si lo pienso en este momento debo haberme estado sonriendo como tonto un largo rato._

-Te ves encantadora.

-¿En serio? Yo… realmente no pensaba salir de noche.

-Te queda muy bien ese color, resalta tu rostro.

-En realidad pensé en traer otra cosa, pero creo que con los nervios terminé empacando esto. Creo que lo compré cuando ya había terminado la guerra y nunca lo usé. Temía desentonar con el ambiente, pero viendo a esta gente me doy cuenta que excepto ahora es en el resto de los momentos en que desentono….

-No lo creo en lo absoluto.

-Si bueno… ¿pero que saben los hombres de moda? –respondió sin darse cuenta de que le había mentido. –Nos estamos demorando…

-Claro. –respondí ofreciéndole mi brazo.

 _Caminábamos por las calles del barrio bancario, aunque la actividad diaria de la zona había llegado a su fin hacía rato, aún circulaba mucha gente. Yo sabía que me acercaba de forma peligrosa a ella, pero aún no me daba cuenta del peligro que estaba corriendo yo. Habíamos comenzado a jugar un juego del que difícilmente se sale ileso cuando lo que apuestas es tu corazón entero. Acercarme tanto a Maria Barbara implicaba que ella también se acercaría a mí, y tal vez en algún momento fuera la que dominara la situación. Pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, creo que en el fondo yo deseaba desde un principio que fuera así. Primero conversamos algunas trivialidades, sobre el clima y el tránsito, y después ella buscó, como bien había manifestado, saber más sobre mí._

-Si vamos a continuar con esto, hay una cosa que me gustaría que me respondieras, y fueras honesto conmigo. –me enfrentó con tono serio.

-Claro, lo que quieras. –dije, sin pensar por un momento en qué podría llegar a preguntarme la mujer que repentinamente paró la marcha y me miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Hay en Viena una futura señora Lassen, preocupándose por tu ausencia en alguna parte? Anda, me puedes decir. Ya te dije que no soy una niña, puedo soportarlo.

-No, no lo hay. –suspiré. –Y no te preocupes, no me gusta la mentira como forma de relacionarme con el resto de las personas. –respondí, enfrentándola con la mirada. –Incluso creo que a veces soy demasiado honesto, y eso puede ser tan problemático como lo contrario.

-Bueno, yo también tengo ese problema. A veces no sé cómo expresarme, o cómo hacerlo sin enojarme. Sé que tengo un carácter muy difícil, pero… a veces… no creo que puedas entenderlo…

-Pues, yo lo encuentro razonable. Si una persona de muy joven tuvo que hacerse cargo de muchas responsabilidades, es lógico que se acostumbre a hacerlo todo por su cuenta y a poner poca atención en las sugerencias de los demás.

Maria Barbara caminó unos pasos hacia adelante, como si estuviese sola. Finalmente se apoyó contra una cerca que impedía el paso a una plazoleta. Lanzó un suspiro al cielo, y mientras observaba la noche estrellada su voz se volvió melancólica.

-Tal vez si de verdad hubiera nacido mi hermano mayor, a lo mejor él nos hubiera protegido. Hubo momentos en que nos hubiera hecho mucha falta. Ahora ya no importa, he crecido y me he acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta como dices, pero incluso a veces… bueno, desearía que no haya sido así.

-Todos necesitamos de alguien que vele por nosotros, más allá de lo independiente que seamos. –respondí, deteniéndome a su lado. -La idea de que alguien en el mundo se preocupa por uno, a veces es todo lo que necesitamos para sentirnos fuertes y capaces. Incluso si no es parte de nuestra forma de ser el pedir ayuda.

-Hablando de pedir ayuda… Isaac me dijo que cuando se conocieron vivías en los dormitorios de la escuela de música… así que supongo que no eres de Regensburg.

-¿Hablas con Isaac de mí? Vaya, no sé si sentirme halagado o preocupado. –bromeé, aunque en el fondo me sorprendí. –Pero sí, es cierto. En realidad somos de un pueblo cerca de Freudenstadt en la Selva Negra.

-¿Y ves a tus padres con frecuencia?

-No mucho realmente. He tratado de convencer a mi madre de que se mudara a Austria y esté más cerca mío, pero ha sido imposible que abandone la vida de aldea. Para ella Regensburg le parece un paraíso de cemento, imagínate Viena. Y mi padre se radicó en Varsovia el año pasado.

-Oh, ¿por trabajo? ¿Qué hace?

-Era viajante de comercio, pero ya no trabaja más. Se divorció de mi madre, se jubiló y ahora se dedica a vivir la vida con su nueva esposa e hija.

 _Maria Barbara me miró extrañada. La verdad la relación con mi padre no pasaba por un buen momento que digamos y para ser francos no tenía ganas de hablar de ello, ni siquiera con ella. Aunque siempre me consideré bueno para escuchar los problemas de los demás, rara vez suelo hablar de los míos, me cuesta hacerlo. O mejor dicho, me costaba hasta que conocí a Maria. Sin embargo con lo que justamente me hizo confiar en ella es que no intentó indagar más, sólo se quedó a mi lado. Desviando la mirada, inmediatamente dijo:_

-Perdona, no quise… no pregunté nada.

-No importa. Ya te ibas a enterar de todos modos. Pero comprenderás porque no nos visitamos en Navidad. Ven, está haciendo frío, vamos a tomar algo en el lobby del hotel.

 _Llegamos justo para el momento en que la banda había comenzado a tocar. Las luces iluminaban el lujoso salón de baile del Steigenberger Frankfurter. La gente bailaba de forma frenética al ritmo del jazz, como si estuviera por acabarse el mundo allí mismo. Y quizás en parte se acababa. Como las mesas estaban ocupadas, nos sentamos en la barra a conversar. Ella pidió un licor Jägermeister (2) y yo una cerveza lager, y seguimos conversando._

-Parece increíble que con lo difícil que está todo en el país, tanta gente se dedica a bailar y divertirse. –dijo Maria tomando un sorbo de su licor. –Nunca entendí bien porque lo hacen pero…

-Porque en algunas ocasiones es mejor preocuparse más por el presente que por el futuro. La vida de una persona puede cambiar de un minuto a otro por muchos motivos y todo lo que estamos viviendo lo demuestra.

-Sí, eso es cierto. Sino míranos a nosotros. Seguro habrás oído cosas de mí y de mi familia en el tiempo que llevas en Regensburg

 _Era cierto. Últimamente se hablaba mucho de los Alensmeier, no había que ser un gran perito para indagar sobre ellos en determinados lugares. Ciertamente, desde la vuelta de Julius y la revelación de que se trataba de una mujer, la familia entera pasó a ser la comidilla de los infelices habitantes de este pueblo disfrazado de ciudad. Y la vida íntima de Maria Barbara obviamente iba entre los temas a tratar. Es increíble cómo la gente dice conocer la vida de cada uno de nosotros, es más, ¡si te dejas llevar por ellos te das cuenta de que la conocen mejor que tú mismo! Pero no quería que eso preocupara a mi hermosa dama, ni nos arruinara la noche después del enorme esfuerzo que me costó convencerla de salir._

-Bueno, si… tuve que investigar algunas cosas y es inevitable…

-No es para que te disculpes. Ya imagino qué tipo de cosas habrás oído. Puras pestes, y lo peor es que no todas son calumnias. Pero como de todos modos vas a escuchar hablar de mí hasta el cansancio, hay cosas que me gustaría que oyeras de mi boca.

 _Yo sabía que en el fondo no me debía ninguna explicación, yo no se las había pedido. Pero intenté callarla y no funcionó. Entonces me di cuenta que en realidad lo que deseaba es hablar, que había estado esperando por ello mucho tiempo. Se tomó todo el licor de un solo golpe, y pidiendo otro vaso, comenzó su relato._

-Por empezar no es cierto que yo haya tenido un amante secreto en Regensburg, si es verdad que había un tipo que una vez me hizo un avance bastante grande en mi juventud, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que era un cazafortunas y me deshice de él inmediatamente. El resto es un rumor infundado echado a rodar por vaya a saber quién, lo juro por todos los santos. Si es cierto que estuve muy enamorada del profesor Wilkirch, creo que eso también todos lo saben. Y aunque haya pasado lo que haya pasado, yo siempre tendré un buen recuerdo de él. No se puede sentir algo así por alguien que se quiso tanto. Debes pensar que no estoy muy en mis cabales…

-Claro que no. Yo lo recuerdo como un hombre agradable y atractivo, me parece de lo más lógico que hubiera tenido tu favor. Insano seria que no te hubiera llamado la atención ningún hombre. Mejor dicho, muy triste.

-Pero lo que yo no sabía, y por lo tanto no podía entender es que el hijo de la familia Beringer a la nunca podría haber amado a la hija del hombre que mi propio padre destruyó. - Maria Barbara se tomó unos instantes para hablar, y también pidió otro licor, el cual sostuvo unos largos instantes antes de seguir su relato. –Si yo hubiese sabido eso, ni siquiera me hubiera acercado. Debe haber sentido un gran desprecio por mí. Pero aun así, con todo el tiempo que pasó, y aún con todas las cosas que se dijeron de mi familia, y de él yo en mi corazón yo no puedo tenerle odio ni rencor, solamente porque no era capaz de amarme, porque nunca olvidó a la madre de Julius. Y ni siquiera puedo culparlo de eso, porque al día de hoy me parece un gesto dulce y hermoso. –cerró, bebiendo casi por completo el contenido de su vaso.

-Algo que siempre me había llamado la atención que se fijaba mucho en Julius. Quizás le recordaba escenas de su lejano pasado. Es algo muy triste tener la imagen viva permanente de un anhelo que llenó de dicha tus días, pero que sabes que nunca podrás hacer realidad.

-¿Eso es una reflexión o una expresión de un deseo personal?

-¿De qué hablas? –respondí, sin poder disimular mi alarma. Enseguida pedí otra cerveza.

-¿Eso es lo que te ocurre cuando ves a Julius? La verdad por sí o por no. Me lo prometiste, recuérdalo.

 _Me tomé unos segundos para responder la pregunta de Maria Barbara. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, de un modo un tanto desafiante; y si me equivocaba en la respuesta, todo se iría al diablo en ese momento. Mi dama cuanta más fiereza mostraba, más hermosa se veía. Y eso siempre fue una desventaja para mí. Por suerte pensé rápido, y siempre agradecí a Dios el haber pronunciado las palabras correctas, o no sé qué habría sido de mi vida sin ella._

-Es cierto Maria, de que estuve muy enamorado de Julius, jamás lo he negado. Pero para que el fuego del amor viva, necesita del oxígeno que le otorga la esperanza, por muy mínima que esta sea. Es lo que te pasaba a ti con el profesor. Pero en mi caso, esa esperanza murió mucho tiempo atrás el día que ella tomó la decisión de ir detrás de Claus. Para ella nunca hubo nadie más, ni siquiera ahora que su mente es un espejo roto en mil pedazos, el único reflejo que se refleja allí es el de su rostro. Ahora todo eso es solo un hermoso recuerdo de mis años jóvenes, y el amor que siento por ella es como el de un hermano, nada más.

-Sé que no debería, pero en el fondo siento un poco de envidia por Julius… -suspiró, supongo que aliviada. -Ojalá yo hubiera tenido un gran amor que hubiera marcado mi destino.

-Pero… ¿cómo? Me niego a creer que no hubiera ningún hombre interesado genuinamente en ti.

-Bueno, depende de tu definición de genuino. Un par de años después de que Julius se marchara, decidí que ya estaba bien de tanto trabajo y me fui de vacaciones en un crucero por el Mediterráneo. Y conocí allí a un hombre del cual prefiero no decir su nombre, era un alemán radicado en Suiza. No era el tipo de hombre que yo me hubiera fijado, pero era agradable en su trato conmigo, y yo me sentía muy sola… y también me sentí halagada de recibir tanta atención. Y si, tuvimos un romance. Después cada uno tuvo que volver a su vida, pero yo, muy ingenua de mí pensé que podíamos escribirnos y seguir en contacto. Yo me daba cuenta de que no recibía respuesta, pero pensé que era problema del correo o quizás no tenía bien la dirección. Unos meses después me devolvió mis cartas en sobre cerrado, con una nota que me pedía que no volviera a escribirle porque lo comprometía.

-¿Y esa fue toda su respuesta? ¿Así como si nada? ¡Qué imbécil!

-No, eso no fue todo. Al año, creo, quedé de ir con los Kippenberg a una cena de caridad. Resulta que nos tocó compartir mesa con un matrimonio de alemanes radicados en Suiza… ¿y adivina quién estaba allí? Si, acertaste, mi dedicado galán era un dedicado padre y esposo de dos niños de la misma edad que los de Moritz. Bueno, solo diré que de esa noche a los Kippenberg les quedó la idea de que tengo alergia al pescado, pues no probé bocado.

-¡Uff! –suspiré. –Esa clase de tipos son los que nos dan mala fama a los hombres. Pero nada de eso fue tu culpa, te llevaron a error a propósito. No es algo ni que deberías tener en cuenta Maria.

-Bueno, no es que me acuerde de él en términos románticos. Sólo recuerdo el deseo que tuve de arrojarle la comida en su cara, y lo imbécil que me sentía de haber sido manejada de forma tan pueril. Por fortuna desde aquella vez nunca más lo volví a ver…

Después conocí a un diplomático inglés que estaba de paseo por la ciudad... fue antes de que estallara la guerra. Era un hombre mayor que yo, pero yo tampoco yo ya era una adolescente, estaba más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta. El caso que por alguna razón le parecí interesante y me invitó a cenar un par de veces… No era un hombre especialmente atractivo, además era inglés… imagínate que cuatro personas cuidando la casa de una sola le parecía poca servidumbre, pero le resultaba lógico porque según él en los "ambientes rurales" las costumbres son distintas. Ni hablar de un tonto monóculo que incluso para mí me parecía fuera de moda. En fin, el caso que un día de buenas a primeras me propuso matrimonio. Le pregunté porque me había elegido y dijo que dado que teníamos posiciones económicas similares pero que nuestras ocupaciones no nos habían permitido dedicarnos a una familia, le parecía lo más sensato. Además yo era hija de un lord y él también era de familia noble… ¡no vaya a ser que se fuera a juntar con una plebeya! –exclamó las últimas palabras con ironías.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-¿Pues qué crees? Lo rechacé de plano, así que me preguntó por qué. Le respondí que no sentía nada por él y que no creía que fuera a sentirlo jamás, así que no iba a hacerlo perder más tiempo ni perder el mío. Así que sin ningún ademán de emoción, de amargura o de derrota se levantó de la mesa y me preguntó. "¿Sabe que está dejando pasar su última oportunidad, verdad?". "Si, es posible. Pero aun así no cambiaré mi decisión", le expliqué. Y me contestó: "Esperaba que a su edad se dejara cosas de chiquillas. En la juventud se elige con el corazón pero rara vez trae algún bienestar. Esperaba que una mujer de su edad lo entendiera".

-Una forma bastante cínica de ver las cosas.

-Sí, pero al final le salió bien. Cuando la guerra estalló lo nombraron ministro de prensa, y se casó con una dama de la reina, hija de un lord conservador ese mismo año. Creo que le hice un favor. Mira quien puede ser más cínico. –respondió acabándose de nuevo su vaso. –En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no me casaría, pero no me importó. En parte fue un alivio, no sentir esa terrible presión sobre mí de tener que buscarme un marido. Aunque todos piensen que soy una solterona, si no podía unir mi vida a una persona que me quisiera y yo quisiera verdaderamente, entonces prefiero la soledad a vivir una mentira para el resto de mi vida. No podría soportarlo.

-Bueno… preciosa, creo que ya has tomado mucho Jägermeister así que lo mejor es que hagas un poco de ejercicio. Mira, la orquesta va a tocar de nuevo, vamos a bailar.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para decirme…? ¡Te dan un dedo y te tomas la mano! –me gritó con razón porque la jalé del brazo. –¡No voy a bailar contigo!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque he bebido mucho, y puedo tropezarme! ¡Además, no sé cómo llevar un ritmo tan rápido!

-Claro que si… además para eso te sacaré a bailar un tema más lento.

 _Sin aceptar más rabietas la arrastré hasta la pista de baile, al principio ella no dijo ninguna palabra pero se fue acostumbrando a llevar al ritmo, cosa que no hacía nada mal. La música sonaba suave en nuestros oídos y aunque tuvo un primer ademán de protesta logré que arrimara su rostro contra mi hombro, creo que eso le dio confianza y consuelo. Y a mí me llenó de felicidad._

 _ **Stars shining bright above you**_ _/ Las estrellas brillan intensamente sobre ti_

 _ **Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"/**_ _Las brisas de la noche parecen susurrar "te amo"_

 _ **Birds singing in the sycamore trees/**_ _Los pájaros cantan en el árbol sicómoro_

 _ **Dream a little dream of me**_ _/ Sueña un pequeño sueño conmigo_

 _ **Say nighty-night and kiss me/**_ _Di que noche más oscura y bésame_

 _ **Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me/**_ _Sólo abrázame fuerte y dime que me extrañarás_

 _ **While I'm alone and blue as can be/**_ _Mientras estoy tan solo y triste como se pueda estar_

 _ **Dream a little dream of me/**_ _Sueña un pequeño sueño conmigo_

-Lo siento, bebí demasiado y me puse triste y patética. –se disculpó de modo dulce y estúpido.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que hacer como que tienes el control de todo de forma permanente. Y además, si te interesa, no pienso que seas una solterona. Creo que solterona es una persona que ya perdió toda esperanza de encontrarse con el amor.

-¿Y valdrá la pena encontrarse con el amor? –me preguntó con sus enormes ojos almendrados clavados en los míos. – ¿No será acaso un camino hacia nuestra desdicha?

-Creo que nosotros elegimos si queremos que el amor se convierta en luz para nuestra vida o se convierta en nuestra noche. Yo no me arrepiento de las cosas que he sentido, ni haber compartido tiempo con las personas que he amado, aunque no se hayan quedado conmigo por siempre. Tal vez haya tenido mucha suerte, pero siempre he estado enamorado de las personas que me acompañaron. No es que no haya habido una porción de dolor en el camino, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido, porque creo que me hicieron mejor ser humano. Cuando era joven pensaba todo en términos de blanco y negro, amor u odio. No es que me importara lo que los demás pensaran pero creo que me importaba en demasía lo que yo pensaba y eso tampoco puede ser así. Sospecho que en el fondo, creía que lo sabía todo sobre todo. Pero, en una misma persona se esconde una gran gama de grises. Toma un largo tiempo aprender a distinguirlos, pero lo que importa es si prevalece su luz o su sombra.

 _ **Stars fading but I linger on, dear**_ _/ Las estrellas se apagan pero yo permanezco, cariño_

 _ **Still craving your kiss**_ _/ Todavía ansiando tu beso_

 _ **I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear**_ _/ Deseo quedarme hasta el amanecer, cariño_

 _ **Just saying this/**_ _Solo diciendo esto_

 _ **Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you**_ _/ Dulces sueños hasta que los rayos de sol te encuentren_

 _ **Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you/**_ _Dulces sueños que dejen todos tus problemas atrás_

 _ **But in your dreams whatever they be**_ _/ Pero en tus sueños cualesquiera que sean_

 _ **Dream a little dream of me/**_ _Sueña un pequeño sueño conmigo_

 _Mi hermosa dama no respondió a mis palabras, pero bailamos abrazados hasta que la orquesta terminó su función. Luego de eso cumplí mi palabra y la acompañé hasta la puerta de su cuarto_ _._

-Bueno… creo que ha sido una noche agradable, ¿verdad? –dije al llegar a nuestro destino.

-Sí, es cierto. Ha sido… muy agradable, en verdad. –respondió ella sonrojada.

-Bueno, creo que se nos ha hecho algo tarde. Deberíamos despedirnos. Dulces sueños mi bella señora.

 _Me acerqué hasta ella lo suficiente como para sentir su dulce aliento y con calma le di un beso en su mejilla. Pero evidentemente esa no era la reacción que esperaba de mi parte. Me di vuelta y caminé con firmeza hasta la puerta de mi habitación y en tres, dos…_

-David… -me detuvo ella del brazo.

-¿Si? –pregunté de modo casi inocente.

-Yo… creo que no sería precipitado una despedida más afectuosa.

-¿Ni impropio?

-Tampoco. Aunque… ahora que lo dices no creo que sea apropiado estarse besando en los corredores a la vista de todos.

-Entonces…

 _Maria Barbara no me respondió, solo me sujetó de la corbata y me besó mientras empujaba con su cuerpo la puerta de su habitación._

 _ **Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you**_ _/ Dulces sueños hasta que los rayos de sol te encuentren_

 _ **Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you**_ _/ Dulces sueños que dejen todos tus problemas atrás_

 _ **But in your dreams whatever they be**_ _/ Pero en tus sueños cualesquiera que sean_

 _ **Dream a little dream of me/**_ _Sueña un pequeño sueño conmigo_

* * *

1 – Steigenberger Frankfurter es un hotel real de Frankfurt muy tradicional, ubicado en lo que sería la zona bancaria. Googleen y verán.

2 - Jägermeister: Licor alemán que se hizo muy popular en el siglo XX cuando se patentó, aunque la receta ya se conocía de antes. Incluye entre su lista de 56 ingredientes varias frutas, especias y raíces orientales, regaliz, anís, jengibre, bayas de enebro.

* * *

 _Mayo del 2015_

 _¡Hola a todos una vez más! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de Orumado, que preparé para el especial de personajes secundarios, por eso elegí a David, porque me parece que es uno de los personajes más importantes sin ser protagonista. Peeero como se me hizo muy largo, la primer parte iba a ser para el especial de personajes secundarios pero me atrasé y lo pongo hoy y el resto será para cerrar el de parejas, es decir semana que viene. Espero haberlo hecho bien, en mis diez años de escribir jamás tomé el punto de vista de un hombre, siempre escribí desde la mentalidad femenina, espero el resultado sea creíble, sin embargo me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Escribir en primera persona tiene sus limitaciones, porque por ejemplo aquí se pierden otras cosas que aparecen en el otro fic, como las veces que Maria Barbara se refiere a él como Cabeza de Cepillo, o se queja de alguna cosa. Este como es un relato de David, lo deja obviamente siempre bien parado, pero en parte lo encontré divertido por eso mismo. Gracias a Krimhild como siempre por su apoyo y correcciones, sin ella sería imposible todo esto._

 _Voy a hacer una salvedad grande con respecto a lo que se narra en la historia, la historia del final de Orpheo se supone se desarrolla en 1923. En ese momento mientras Estados Unidos votaba la prohibición del alcohol, dando pie a la proliferación de todos los gansters, Alemania se sumerge en una de las peores crisis hiperinflacionarias de la historia, donde el dinero no valía nada de la mañana a la noche, se emitía papel constantemente, con decir que para ir de compras la gente llevaba maletas enteras de dinero, todo el mundo estaba pobre como ratas y a lo último lo que más corría es el trueque, tener dólares era ser un potentado, ya que podías comprar manzanas enteras de propiedades con el cambio favorecedor. Aunque en el manga no se menciona nada (de hecho por las ropas pareciera que nada cambió después de la guerra, cosa totalmente errada) me pareció un buen subtexto a aprovechar. Después de todo es una historia con fuerte contexto histórico. Pero a su vez ese caos trae el cambio en las costumbres, la sociedad pacata se horroriza pero los jóvenes cambian la idea de la pareja, la mujer se da cuenta que puede trabajar y ya no necesita tanto un hombre (que no hay muchos, la mayoría murió en la guerra) y desde ya la moda (para todos, no solo para las flappers) de lo cual me extenderé más en el próximo capítulo. Además la gran revolución cultural traída desde América con el jazz, el foxtrop y el smooth. Sobre esto diré que he escuchado temas de jazz clásico durante semanas para escribir esto, por eso esta vez preparé música que pueden escuchar de fondo sobre el fic en mi soundtrack, que subí a Internet y encontrarán acá www. youtube watch?v=gFg8XEHVKOM &list=PL8ny1CsvuprwkhUAu2gykxPv9z6fXmg-C_

 _Recuerden unir los puntos y esas cosas._

 _El tema que se escucha mientras M.B y David bailan es "Dream a Little dream of me", atribuida a Fabian Andre y Wilbur Schwandt. La letra fue escrita por Gus Kahn. De la época existen cuatro versiones, yo elegí la interpretada por la Ozzie Nelson Orchesta y luego fue reinterpretado en su época no solo por varios cantantes sino que salió una nueva versión más o menos cada diez años, porque lo cantaron Ella Fizgerald y Louis Armstrong, Doris Day, The mamma and the papas, Robin Wiliams, Michael Bublé y más recientemente por Margot Bingham (quien interpreta a Daughter Maryland en Boarwalk Empire donde suena este tema) siendo esta última y la de Ella con Louis mis versiones favoritas PERO aclaro que están en tono de blues y la original como la escucha nuestra pareja estrella es de jazz. Aunque la canción es fue compuesta en 1931 decidí hacer una pequeña anacronía en algunos detalles de este fic y del que le sigue "Yo no me quiero casar" en el tema de la música, porque los temas de los tardíos ´20 me gustan más que los de los inicios. El resto son temas más modernos, tocados en versión violín ya que es el instrumento que identifica a David._

 _Bueno, los dejo hasta que llegue la segunda parte, espero dentro de poco porque tengo casi todo hecho._

 _Saludos_

 _Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	2. Segunda parte

**Cómo conocí a tu madre –parte 2**

 _Si bien hay una mística especial en el primer encuentro entre dos personas, se necesitan más de un momento hasta llegar a un grado de armonía en la pareja. Pero aunque la perfección no existe, esa noche conocí lo que es estar muy cerca de ella. No son muchos los detalles que puedo dar sin faltar a la caballerosidad… pero no me parece incorrecto decir que en aquellos momentos me di cuenta que si el resto de mis noches fuesen igual a esa, podría morirme feliz._

 _Era fascinante como esos mismos ojos almendrados que solían verme con fiereza habían adoptado un aspecto increíblemente dulce y pacífico, con el que me observaba atentamente en la oscuridad de nuestra momentánea habitación. Ya no estaba aquellas viejas cadenas forjados a plena moral victoriana que tanto habían pesado sobre tan hermoso ser, debajo de ellas había una mujer deseosa de ser libre, libre de amar y de vivir. Con cuidado atraje su rostro una vez más hacia mí y la besé en sus carnosos labios, beso que ella respondió de forma profunda y prolongada. Luego recostó amorosamente su rostro contra mi pecho y soltó un suspiro, además de una importante pregunta._

-Dime David… ¿Por qué nunca te has casado?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –le respondí, más preocupado de recorrer con mis manos su espalda que de responder su pregunta.

-Pues… yo te conté mi historia. Creo que es justo que tú me cuentes aunque sea algo de la tuya.

 _Era una pregunta razonable, de la cual ni yo mismo estaba del todo seguro en la respuesta. De hecho, por mi experiencia a las mujeres no les suele gustar saber de anteriores conquistas, menos en determinados momentos. Abrir la boca de más suele ser un pasaje directo a una escena de celos presente o futura, y no quería eso para nosotros. Pero al mismo tiempo en algún momento iba a tener que averiguar si podía confiar lo suficientemente en ella como para abrirle mi corazón de forma definitiva, así que contra toda lógica decidí acceder a su pedido._

-Bueno… una vez sí pensé en comprometerme. Fue realmente hace mucho.

-¿Con tu prima, la que tuvo el accidente? Isaac lo mencionó alguna vez… ahora que lo recuerdo me doy cuenta de que estaba hablando de ti.

-Ah, este Isaac se está volviendo un problema, ¿eh? No te preocupes, ya lo obligaré a darme información tuya, no creas que voy a dejarlo así. –un golpe sobre mis costillas me obligaron a ponerme en guardia. –Auch, ¿por qué me golpeaste? Creí que ya le habías dado suficiente rienda a tu instinto salvaje por hoy…

-¡Porque te pregunté algo en serio! ¡Y no me contestas! No haces más que tomarme en broma.

-Bueno, bueno. No te enojes. –le respondí riendo mientras le daba un nuevo beso, más corto que el anterior. –Y no te estoy tomando en broma, créeme. No te enojes, hermosa.

-¡Está bien! –exclamó ella acurrucándose en mi pecho una vez más.

-Pues sí... éramos muy chicos, pero igual teníamos muy claro que queríamos estar siempre juntos. Y como ya sabes, eso no pudo ser. –contesté, tomándole de la barbilla para ver nuevamente sus ojos. –Es increíble como cuando uno es niño no le da ningún miedo aceptar responsabilidades tan grandes, pero cuando más creces mejor lo piensas.

-¿Entonces es por eso? ¿Le tienes miedo al compromiso?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! Es decir… en el momento que ella murió, sentí un dolor que no sabía si iba a poder seguir viviendo y de hecho no quería seguir viviendo. Ahora lo veo como una estupidez de un niño impulsivo… seis meses de estar acostado inválido en una cama sin poder hacer nada lo hacen reflexionar a cualquiera. Sin embargo dentro de todo lo penoso y triste de ese asunto creo, que me enseñó algo importante… -Al ver que no respondía inmediatamente ella dejó su tarea de acariciar mi pecho, y se incorporó de lado, mirándome con sorpresa. -…Pues que uno no tiene que estar esperando para decirle a otra persona lo que sientes por ella. En algo tienes razón: la vida es hermosa pero efímera, y de tanto esperar podrías pasar todo el tiempo sin hacer nada de lo que querías. Si te va bien, estuviste desperdiciando tiempo que podrías haber pasado con esa persona querida. Y si te va mal, o no corresponden a tu sentir, pues lo mejor es saberlo pronto y así no perder tu tiempo ni hacérselo perder a otro. Aunque a veces me cuesta hablar de cuestiones de corazón, trato de ser lo más claro posible, a riesgo de parecer atrevido.

-¡Pues eso ni que decirlo! –se rio, pero no de forma burlona sino divertida, algo no muy común en ella. –Pero aun no has respondido del todo a mi pregunta.

-Pues…entonces supongo que simplemente aunque como dije, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he sentido ni vivido, no se ha presentado la persona correcta con la que proyectarme hacia el futuro. Pero aunque soy consciente de que el tiempo pasa, tampoco me parece correcto basar una decisión tan importante como unir tu vida con otro en la idea de que envejecemos y debemos encontrar a alguien que nos tolere para no estar solos en la hora de nuestra muerte. Creo que en eso pensamos lo mismo…

-¿Y no te sientes solo jamás?

-Bueno, si, a veces. Pero últimamente no tanto. Creo que volver a Alemania me ha hecho bien, reencontrarme con mis viejos lugares, con mis viejos amigos. Temía que al volver, ya no pudiera ver las cosas con la misma emoción del ayer, de haber cambiado tanto que me fuera imposible reconocer que alguna vez todo eso fue parte de mí. Pero me alegra haberme equivocado.

-Sí, claro. Debe ser eso…

-Pero, al mismo tiempo, debo decir que también he conocido personas nuevas que han hecho mi vida más emocionante. –le respondí corriendo uno de sus mechones oscuros del rostro. –Es como si fuera joven de nuevo.

-¿Tú joven? ¿Te sientes viejo? ¿Y qué tengo que decir yo entonces si tú eres viejo? Estoy para el museo de arqueología, entonces…

-Lo dices como si fuera un niño…

-¿Y no lo eres? Todo me indica que sí, jajaja.

 _Yo la miré sorprendido ¿Acaso la rígida señora Alensmeier me estaba gastando una broma? En todo caso no me importó demasiado, poder escuchar por primera vez su hermosa risa fue un hermoso regalo por todo mi empeño._

-Bueno, en todo caso… yo creo que ser joven es un estado del espíritu. Si deseas entregarte a las posibilidades que da la vida con entusiasmo, eres joven. Pero si crees que todo está dicho, que ya no hay vuelta atrás, y ya renunciaste a alcanzar lo que soñabas más allá de la edad que tengas entonces no eres joven.

-Pues… supongo que los hombres pueden permitirse pensar eso. –su voz se marchitó de golpe.

-No te entiendo.

-No importa, ya no quiero hablar de eso. Estoy sintiendo sueño…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Prométeme que no te molestarás y que me dirás la verdad antes de dormirte.

-Hum… ¿y para qué finges que te importa mi opinión, si de todos modos vas a preguntar lo que quieras, con mi permiso o no?

-Ah, ya me vas conociendo, ¿eh? Muy bien Maria, supongamos que te dijera que te amo, ¿me creerías?

-Suponiendo que así fuera, lo más probable es que no.

-¿Y si no fuera un suponer?

-Te diría que ha sido una linda noche. No lo arruinemos con juramentos que no sabemos si podemos cumplir….

 _Las palabras de Maria Barbara fueron una mala prolepsis de lo que vino después. Volvimos de Frankfurt con las manos vacías y el corazón roto al no encontrar nada en la caja motivo de nuestro viaje… Todos temimos por Julius, que se desmoronara hasta un punto que ya no tuviese voluntad de seguir adelante. Pero lo peor es que también estaban fallando nuestras propias fuerzas. Yo me negaba a creer que nunca pudiéramos comprender lo que estaba pasando. Decidí que mi única actividad sería descubrir la verdad, así que dejé de atender los reclamos de mi jefe y algunos de mis clientes. Me encerraba en el estudio a revisar papeles pero todo parecía un juego donde el demonio había marcado sus cartas. Para peor no había tenido la precaución de traer ninguno de mis discos desde mi casa de Viena así que los únicos que conseguí fueron dos sencillos de Marion Harris que sonaban en el estudio una y otra vez, tanto que se terminó gastando la púa y por ende quedándome sin música nuevamente. El silencio excesivo me ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pero traté de disimularlo a los ojos de las hermanas. Esa noche me quedé trabajando como siempre pero al ver que eran más de las dos de la madrugada comprendí que debía descansar unas horas aunque no pudiera dormir. Así que me levanté y bajé a la cocina y sin hacer ruido me serví un vaso de leche y volví a mi cuarto. Para mi sorpresa me encontré que había luz en la habitación de Maria Barbara. Decidí golpear su puerta y asegurarme que estuviera bien, si es que eso era posible. Parecía increíble como hacía apenas unas cuantas horas éramos tan felices, y ahora todo se había vuelto oscuro y penumbroso en la vida de ambos. Ella abrió la puerta, y refregándose su cansada vista, solo llegó a decirme:_

-David, hoy no estoy de ánimo para romances clandestinos.

-Lo sé. Sólo quiero saber cómo estás, veo que no puedes dormir.

-Ven, pasa. No quiero que Julius me escuche.

 _Entré en el cuarto de mi querida dama, a juzgar por el cobertor ni siquiera había hecho el intento de dormir. Sólo estaba sentada frente a la cómoda con una botella de brandy, de la cual sólo había la mitad de contenido._

-¿Quieres? No acostumbro a beber sola, pero no puedo tranquilizarme. –dijo ofreciéndome un vaso. Yo acepté y ambos nos sentamos sobre un extremo del colchón. Casi de inmediato comenzó a hablar -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué volvimos al punto inicial? No supe qué decirle a Julius, lloró toda la noche y no encontré palabras de consuelo.

-Tranquila Maria, yo no pienso rendirme. Aunque se nos haya cerrado una puerta no pienso bajar los brazos. Sé que estás acostumbrada a abrirte paso sola en la adversidad, pero te pido confíes en mí y no trates de hacerlo todo sola…

-Todo este tiempo engañada… ¡Todo por culpa de ese demonio de Anelotte! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que tuvimos que llevar la misma sangre! Siempre supe que era malvada, pero a pesar de todo yo quería creer que me quería. ¡Ojalá estés realmente muerta porque si no es así seré yo misma la que te envíe al infierno! ¡Te lo juro por Dios y por todos los santos! –gritó mientras se tomaba lo que quedaba en el vaso de un solo golpe.

-Maria Barbara, yo comprendo toda tu frustración pero todo ese odio no le hace bien a tu corazón…

-Tú dices eso porque no la conociste. –los ojos de mi señora brillaban con un tinte de desesperación similar a los de Julius, tanto que por unos momentos me asustó. –Siempre fue igual. No le importaba que fuera la más linda, la favorita de mi madre, la "niña de la casa". Si yo quería algo, ella venía y me lo quitaba, aunque después no le interesara en lo más mínimo. Suerte que no está aquí, sino seguro ya habría venido a tirársete encima. ¡Y ahora me quiere quitar a Julius, la única familia que me queda!

-Pues yo no le hubiera hecho caso. –traté de confortarla poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, pero fue inútil.

-Eso dices porque nunca la viste. ¡Era como una cobra, envolviendo a todos! Pienso en la cantidad de cosas que hice por hacerle caso a ella… ¡cosas que si te dijera las encontrarías horribles y ruines! –exclamó echando a llorar más de rabia que de tristeza.

-Maria, todos a veces cometemos errores de juicio, pero yo sé bien quien eres. Escúchame bien, no hay nada, pero nada que hayas hecho que cambie lo que pienso de ti. Eres fuerte, eres valiente, eres apasionada, eres seductora, estás llena de belleza y de vida, pero por sobre todas las cosas más allá de cualquier defecto eres una buena persona y te amo por ello.

 _No lo pensé dos veces, ni yo mismo pensaba decirle algo así en ese momento. Creo que ni yo era consciente de hasta qué punto Maria Barbara había ganado espacio en mi corazón. Y también sabía lo poco que servía eso en aquellos momentos. ¿De qué nos sirve amar a alguien infinitamente si no podemos hacer algo para aliviar su sufrimiento? Ella me miró fijamente, y no supe si realmente me había escuchado, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho eso no tenía ningún significado para ella en esos momentos. Solamente soltó un suspiro, y se llevó la mano al pecho, dejando al descubierto sus verdaderos temores._

-He tenido una horrible corazonada, ¿y si Julius tiene que ver con la desaparición de Anelotte? Seguro trató de acabar con ella, pero se le dio vuelta la suerte. ¡Oh, por Dios esto es terrible! ¡No sé qué hacer, ni como seguir!

-En primer lugar descubrir lo que pasó. Y luego dictaminar un curso de acción, pero por el momento vamos a descansar, ambos lo necesitamos.

-No puedo… no puedo dormir. Tengo miedo, no por mí. ¿Qué me importa de mí? Si me pasa algo yo ya viví mucho… pero Julius, se merece algo mejor que toda esta porquería. Y si no es así, acabaré pensando que no hay Dios ni justicia en este mundo… no puede ser, ¿verdad que no puede ser? –se echó a llorar a mis brazos.

-Lo que no puede ser es que pienses de ese modo. Mira, yo quiero que Julius esté bien porque me importa, y tú también porque también me importas, y si te preocupa tanto tu hermana debes entender que ella te necesita, así que debes cuidarte a ti también. Así que debes dormir: cansada y angustiada no mejoras en ningún modo la situación.

-No puedo… tengo pesadillas… todo el tiempo…

-Mira, esto es lo que haremos. Me quedaré contigo aquí mientras duermes. Si sueñas algo feo, te despertaré y volverás a dormir. Yo vigilaré tu sueño. –dije tomando una manta a los pies de la cama, mientras obligaba a Maria a recostarse en su propia cama.

-Pero hace frio…

-No te preocupes por eso, resisto bien el sereno. Descuida, me voy a quedar sentado.

-Bueno, tampoco necesitas ser tan estricto. Te puedes quedar aquí… pero si me prometes estar quietecito.

-Nada me gustaría más. Pero si lo hago podría olvidarme de lo que me rodea y conciliar el sueño demasiado pronto.

-Bueno… pero abrígate, ¿quieres? Lo último que necesito es cuidar de un enfermo.

 _Yo sonreí por dentro, porque fue la primera vez que Maria demostraba preocuparse por mí. Fue en el momento que comprendí que no deseaba separarme de ella nunca más. Como dije antes, no hay ningún indicio externo que nos indique que una persona es la correcta para uno. Pero, lo bueno de que los años pasen es que aunque te salgan canas, es que uno aprende a no confundir los sentimientos de amor con la amistad o la gratitud, aunque irónicamente el amor encierra todo eso. Y en ese momento estaba totalmente seguro de que no quería separarme más de aquella dama tan solitaria que tan hondo se había metido en mi pecho._

 _Pasó un largo rato, donde mi querida señora logró dormir un poco. Yo también tenía mis ojos pesados, así que me senté en una silla mecedora y recosté un poco la cabeza. Pero un ruido violento atrajo mi atención de nuevo: era Julius gritando. Alguien había entrado en su cuarto y dejado de nuevo un cuchillo similar al que ella creía guardado. Maria y yo corrimos hacia ella, mientras que Tanya fue en búsqueda del intruso, pero sólo pudo ver una silueta. Aunque buscamos un largo rato, no encontramos a nadie. Julius seguía gritando sin poder controlarse. Su hermana mayor se acercó a ella y comenzó a abrazarla, pero le resultaban vanos sus esfuerzos: cuando Julius había entrado en un periodo de crisis y cuando eso ocurría era muy difícil de controlarla. Así que llegó la muchacha con un vaso de leche y un sedante para ella._

-Cálmense señorita Julius. Tome esto, la va a ayudar a relajarse.

-No quiero dormir, tengo miedo…

-No tenga miedo. Aquí estamos todos, está la Señora y el señor David, y yo también. No vamos a dejar que le ocurra nada.

 _Tanya acariciaba el cabello dorado de su señorita con enorme dulzura, como si fuera una nana arrullando a un crío. Y en cierta forma Julius lo era, con su mente destrozada en miles de fragmentos, sin un pasado al que referenciar. De algún modo en esa vocecita de acento algo extraño le daba cierta tranquilidad, pues con paciencia lograba que la obedeciera, sobre todo en esos momentos tan malos. La muchacha se sentó a un borde de la cama y tomó la mano de la mujer rubia, mientras su hermana hacía lo mismo del otro lado._

-Julius… -murmuró Maria Barbara, tratando de que su hermana no viera sus lágrimas.

-No se preocupe, Señora. La señorita y yo nos entendemos bien. Señorita, ye le conté lo que mi _pápo_ decía cuando tenía miedo: _"_ lo mejor cuando la noche nos asusta es dormir, para que el sol se salga más rápido". Vamos, tómese su leche, le hará bien. ¿Quiere que le cante esa melodía que a usted le gusta para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño?

-Hum… está bien.

 _Finalmente Julius accedió al pedido de la muchacha y se acurrucó en su cama. La muchacha comenzó a tararear una melodía que a mí me resultó algo familiar, pero no estaba seguro de dónde. Además casi no sabía la letra, ella acompañaba con las manos el ritmo, solamente se sabía el estribillo:_

 _ **Ekh raz, ieshtchio raz! /**_ _Eh, otra vez, una vez más_

 _ **Ieshtchio mnogo mnogo raz!/**_ _Muchas, muchas veces más!_

-Maria, tú también debes dormir. Tú tampoco puedes darte el lujo de que algo te ocurra a ti por exceso de cansancio. –le dije.

-Está bien, pero quisiera quedarme con Julius por si algo más ocurre.

-No se preocupe señora, yo me quedaré aquí. –contestó Tanya. –Si pasa algo le avisaré.

 _Finalmente Julius se durmió y dejamos la habitación, aunque ver esa escena me dio una idea. Decían que a Julius los violines la ponían nerviosa, pero aparentemente la música tenía un efecto tranquilizador en ella. Así que se me ocurrió que quizás si escuchara el violín tal vez le recordara de algún modo a Klauss. Pero tenía dos puntos en contra: el primero es que Isaac ya había intentado algo similar y aunque Julius conservaba su habilidad, no le despertaba ningún recuerdo. El segundo es que no tenía ningún violín a mi disposición, había viajado desde Viena con lo mínimo. Y en realidad había un tercer punto, y es que hacía mucho tiempo de que no tocaba. Pero eso no me preocupaba mucho en verdad, tocar un instrumento es como andar en bicicleta, jamás se olvida. Un poco de practicar y ya. Así que se me ocurrió telefonearle a Isaac si él tenía algún violín para prestarme. Lamentablemente él me explicó que sí había tenido uno, y que era muy querido por él, pero lo había tenido que empeñar para renovar el alquiler y con el aumento de intereses ya no pensaba poder recuperarlo de manos del usurero. Intenté hacerme pasar por un enviado de Isaac y recuperarlo pagando la deuda, pero me lo negaron alegando que se habían vencido los plazos. Para peor estaba a punto de agotar el adelanto que había pedido en virtud de la enfermedad de mi madre, el motivo por el cual mi jefe me creía en Regensburg y contaba con poco dinero. Así que ideé un plan junto a Tanya para recuperar el violín:_

-Bueno, el plan es muy simple. Tu misión será ir hasta lo del prestamista y recuperar el violín del señor Isaac, pero si manifiestas tu intención de comprarlo directamente tratará de cobrarnos un precio que no corresponde. Así que te harás pasar por una humilde muchacha necesitada de vender una pulsera familiar de oro, de la cual aquí te hago entrega, por lo cual te ofrecerá una pequeña suma de dinero.

-Pero… esa pulsera es de oro, señor Lassen. ¿De verdad usted va a…?

-Oh, no te preocupes. En realidad es una hermosa pulsera de imitación, muy pero muy buena por cierto. Pero, como los usureros siempre hacen pruebas de oro, y según ellos nunca es buena mercadería, no sospechará. En fin, cuando te ofrezca un mal precio tu llorarás y harás un poco de buen teatro y dirás que no puedes llevar eso solo, que te de algo más. Como ese señor es un usurero pero en el fondo no conoce el valor de algo tan fino como un instrumento, te lo ofrecerá entre varias cosas pensando que hace un gran negocio. Muy bien, ¿qué dirás entonces?

-Que mi madre me dejó esta pulsera al morir, y que la usaré para pagar los remedios de mi padre. Y que por favor me dé un buen precio.

-Y das referencia de que trabajas aquí, así no sospechará nada. ¿Por cierto, hace cuanto sirves en la casa Alensmeier?

-Bueno… unos tres años. Mi tía me dijo que precisaban personal en la casa, pero dudaba en que me contrataran. La Señora Maria Barbara no contrata muchachas jóvenes, no sé por qué. Pero el Padrecito me escribió una recomendación y me contrataron porque se algunas palabras de ruso. Mi abuelo me enseñó, él era músico en San Petersburgo y vino aquí de joven. Casi no sabía alemán, así que era la única manera de comunicarme con él. Por eso me llevo bien con la señorita Julius. A veces yo le digo algo y ella recuerda alguna cosa, o al revés.

-Ya veo… ¿Así que tu abuelo era de San Petersburgo? Allí hay muchas orquestas de artistas gitanos muy buenos, una vez escuché una de ellas en Viena, aunque fue cuando aún era muy joven.

-¿Có-cómo sabe que eran gitanos? –el rostro de la muchacha se volvió pálido como un papel.

-Muy simple… cuando hablabas con Julius la otra noche mencionaste a tu pápo, lo cual en un primer momento pensé que era la palabra rusa para referirte a tu abuelo, pero me sonaba extraño así que fijé en un diccionario y comprobé que no era así. Además claramente tienes facilidad para la música igual que tu familia. Y también está la forma en que te trenzas el cabello, es mucho más compleja que la de las otras criadas.

-¡Vaya señor Lassen! De veras que es un gran investigador. ¡Pero por favor, señor! ¡No se lo diga a nadie! Aquí nadie sabe de nuestro origen… hay muchas leyendas malas sobre nosotros. Nunca tomarían una muchacha romaní en el servicio. ¡No se lo vaya a decir a la Señora, por favor! ¡Se lo ruego!

-Bueno… si tanto te preocupa, no hemos hablado de esto jamás. En lo que a mi concierne, si tu abuelo vino de Rusia o como sea que la llamen ahora, es porque es ruso, ¿verdad? Pero deberías tener más cuidado. Como dices, hay mucha gente maliciosa y que podría volverse un peligro llegado el caso. Anda, ve a la casa de empeño antes que cierre. Y no te olvides de lo que acordamos.

-Sí, señor, confíe en mí. Volveré con su encargo.

 _Mientras esa misma jornada Maria Barbara se había encerrado en su mundo de cuentas toda la tarde, buscando una solución a sus problemas. Pese al terrible momento que atravesaba, Maria parecía decidida a no rendirse, era como que cuanto más fuerte la golpeaban más intentaba revelarse. Es una cualidad de ella que siempre admiré en ella, y creo que uno de los componentes de su verdadera belleza y valía. En cambio, Julius había ido para atrás en su estado. Era como si la melancolía la hubiera reclamado como su víctima una vez más y esta vez no iba a dejar escaparla. Cuando salí al jardín, Julius estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con la mirada perdida entre los árboles. La luna tardó un poco en aparecer, señal de los días comenzaban a alargarse. Desde que habíamos vuelto de nuestro viaje al Reichbank prácticamente no hablaba, y casi no había comido. Yo entendía que no podíamos seguir así, que debíamos empezar a pensar en continuar con o sin el pasado de Julius. A diferencia del día anterior, el clima estaba muy pesado incluso para ser primavera, pronto vendría lluvia, así que decidí imitar a mi vieja amiga sentándome junto a ella._

-Parece que lloverá pronto, ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Julius apenas me habló. Unos minutos más tarde traté de volver a la conversación.

-Julius, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo tienes que pedirlo.

-¿Qué no sea encontrar a Klaus? –respondió sin siquiera mirarme.

-Bueno… eso también lo voy a hacer, pero me llevará algo de tiempo. Algo más inmediato.

-Algo inmediato… es verdad, quizás sería en lo único que deba pensar. Hoy me he despertado con el pensamiento de que inexorablemente el fin se acerca. Y ya nadie puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Y claro que se acerca, pronto averiguaremos toda la verdad y quedará todo esto atrás.

 _Aunque había entendido la intención de las palabras de mi amiga, no quería hacerlo. Me negaba a caer en medio del derrotismo, o tal vez ella tenía un fatal presentimiento que yo no quería aceptar. La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Tanya, que llegaba corriendo agitando la caja de un violín, y algo que no le había encargado._

-¡Señor, señor! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Me dio algo de trabajo pero fue tal cual usted dijo! Pero me dio todo, y además mire lo que conseguí. –dijo mostrando con su otra mano una pandereta. –Todo por el mismo precio.

-¡Pues qué bueno! ¡Mira Julius, lo que logró traer Tanya! ¿Quieres verlo?

 _Al principio Julius se mostró reticente ante el estuche que le había entregado la muchacha. Con algo de temor lo abrió, y para sorpresa de todos no lo vio con miedo sino con agrado. Incluso se sonrió, como un niño ante un juguete._

-Ah… ¡lo encontraste! Creí que lo había perdido.

-¿Perdido? ¿Perdido en donde, Julius?

-¡En… en el tren! ¡En el tren!

-¿El tren a dónde? –pregunté esperanzado.

-No sé… no lo recuerdo… ¡Pero tú lo tenías, lo guardaste para mí!

 _Comprendí que se refería al violín que había recuperado una vez en la huida de Klauss, y había vuelto a revivir ese momento, como si fuera presente y lo había fusionado con otro momento de su vida. Era imposible que se tratara del mismo. Pero una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. "No está todo perdido", pensé. Así que me animé a ejecutar la segunda parte de mi plan._

-Hum… bueno, no te esfuerces, tal vez te acuerdes después. Ya sé, podríamos tocar algo, si tú quieres… ¿Qué te parece esa canción que te gusta tanto que te canten para dormir? Ahora que lo pienso la he oído alguna vez de joven, pero no se me bien como es. Hace mucho que no toco… pero entre todo podríamos hacer un ejercicio de memoria. Tal vez Tanya podría acompañar el ritmo, ahora que he visto se ha conseguido su propio instrumento. ¿Qué te parece? Marcas el ritmo y yo te sigo.

 _La muchacha comenzó a tatarear el ritmo, incluso sin saber la letra aunque podía acompañarme con la pandereta, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para seguirla. Pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando Julius comenzó a recitar la letra en un perfecto ruso._

 _ **Pogobori jot ty so mnoi Podruga siemistrunaia**_

 _ **Dusha polna odnoi taboi, A noch takaia lunaia.**_

 _(Aunque hables conmigo, amiga de siete cuerdas_

 _Mi alma está llena de ti, en esta noche de luna llena)_

 _ **Vot tam zviezda odna gorit Tak iarka i muchitelna.  
**_ _ **Luchami sierdtse shevelit, Draznia ievo iazvitelna.**_

 _(Una estrella arde vívida y dolorosamente._

 _Burlonamente su luz me remece el corazón)_

 _ **Chiego ot sierdtsa nuzhno iei, Vied znaiet biez togo ona,  
Chto k nei toskoiu dolguij liet Vsia zhizn maia prikovana **_

_(¿Cuál será el centro de todo?, puesto que el corazón ya sabe_

 _Que la angustia es su prisionera por siempre)_

 _ **I ot zari, i do zari, Toskuiu, muchus, sietuiu.  
**_ _ **Tak poi zhe mnie, dogovori Tu piesniu niedopietuiu.**_

 _(Y desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer,_

 _Asi me cantes, me hables, esa canción no me alcanza.)_

 _ **Dvie guitary zazvieniev, Zhalobna zanyli…  
S dietstva pamiatnyi napiev, Staryi drug moi, ty li…**_

 _(Resuenan dos guitarras, con dolor lastimero,_

 _desde la infancia esa melodía memorable, mi viejo amigo, sí Ud.)_

 _ **Nieuzhel ia vinovat Tiem, chto iz-za vzegliada**_

 _ **Tvoievo ia byl by rad Vyniest muki ada?**_

 _(¿Es posible que sea yo la culpable siendo que por tu mirada_

 _Soportaría encantado los tormentos del infierno?)_

 _ **Otchievo da potchemu Na glazaj sliezinki?  
Eto prosto nichego, Po liubvi paminki.**_

 _(_ _¿Por qué en los ojos hay lágrimas?_

 _Eso nada importa para la estela que deja el amor_ _)_

 _ **Ej raz, iechshio raz, Iechshio mnogo mnogo raz!**_

 _ **Ekh raz, ieshtchio raz! Ieshtchio mnogo mnogo raz!**_

 _(_ _¡Ah!, otra vez, una vez más,_

 _Aún muchas, muchas, veces más.)_

 _Increíblemente Julius sabía toda la letra. Al parecer la música había modificado el ánimo de Julius, y había evocado sus recuerdos más escondidos. Tanya la abrazó, emocionada y feliz como yo, con esperanzas. Creo que lo único que necesitaba mi vieja amiga, era un vehículo para encausar sus penas, quizás si lo conseguía podría volver a tener una vida normal. O eso pensaba yo al menos. De repente, ella preguntó con pasmosa naturalidad:_

-Dime, David, ¿tú la quieres a mi hermana?

-Julius, ¿de qué…?

-No te hagas. Puede que esté loca, o que no me acuerde de nada, pero sí me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mí alrededor. Veo como se miran, no es de un modo común. Tanya también se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no…! ¡No he dicho nada Señor, se lo juro! Creo que se me ha hecho muy tarde para la cena, debo dejarlos con urgencia. ¡Con suma urgencia!

 _La pobre muchacha corrió como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y aunque no dejaba de ser una escena divertida, es más gracioso cuando no eres protagonista. Traté de decir algo, pero el quedarnos a solas le dio el valor a Julius para seguir hablando. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, de un modo en que nunca creo me había visto y solamente dijo_ :

-He estado pensando mucho en estos días. Y creo que existen muchas posibilidades de que nunca vaya a recuperar mi vida. Pero, me gustaría que mi hermana tuviera una. Casi no recuerdo cosas de nuestra juventud, a veces vienen chispazos a mi mente pero… nada es claro. Sin embargo, yo agradezco lo que han hecho por mí en el tiempo presente.

-¿Sabes Julius? Yo también lo he pensado. Creo que aunque a lo mejor no recuerdes que cosas te pasaron, quizás sea tiempo de ir pensando en armar una nueva vida, aquí, con las cosas que tienes. Yo pienso que no es tarde todavía… que nunca es tarde. Todos los días estamos empezando de nuevo. Mira, yo vine aquí… y nunca pensé que iba a pasar todo esto, con ella ni contigo tampoco.

-Pues si así fuera, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí con nosotras. Digo, para siempre. Bueno… eso siempre y cuando te quedes con mi hermana. Al final no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Si, la quiero. Y me cuesta mucho pensar en alejarme de ella. Pero no sé si me permitirá estar a su lado. Tenemos cosas que nos acercan, pero también hay muchas que nos separan. No sé si podrá manejarlo. Ella pretende ser fuerte, pero nadie es invencible. Y le cuesta aceptar ayuda, y sobre todo aceptar sus propios sentimientos.

-Sí, me doy cuenta de ello. Pero por eso mismo necesita alguien como tú. Yo no estoy en condiciones de ayudarla. Ojala pudiera hacer algo yo también por ella… y que tuviera un bonito recuerdo de mí. ¿Qué puede ser más hermoso que tener recuerdos de quienes amamos? Al final, eso es lo único que podemos conservar de ellos. –dijo mientras sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas. -No va a volver… no lo puedes encontrar porque no va a volver. Hoy lo supe, mientras tocabas esa canción… no sé cómo lo sé, pero no va a volver.

-Tranquila Julius, soy muy cabeza dura así no voy a dejar de investigar. Tal vez no todo sea tan malo como pensamos desde aquí. Y si te sirve de algo, yo vine a ayudarte a ti, y al final eres tú la que me ayuda a mí. Muchas gracias Julius.

 _Tomé su mano, y todavía podía sentir algo del calor que las movía en sus mejores años. Fue la última vez que hablé con Julius a solas. Todavía recuerdo el tono anhelante de su voz, el cual ninguna de mis palabras podía satisfacer. Aunque yo me decía lo contrario, que tendría que haber una recompensa ante tantos sufrimientos, pronto comprendí que hay cosas que no está en las manos de los seres humanos evitar. Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por mi bella dama, que vino a buscarnos para cenar. Terminado el postre Julius se retiró a su cuarto con la vigilancia de Tanya, pero Maria deseaba discutir algunos asuntos mientras tomábamos un último té._

-He hablado con tu colega, me ha hecho una propuesta de negocios, aquí tengo los detalles en estos papeles pero… la verdad me gustaría tener otra opinión, si no te importa.

-Claro que no. Además yo me ofrecí, ¿recuerdas?

-Yo… creo que no he agradecido todo lo que has hecho por Julius. De verdad estoy… estamos en deuda contigo. –suspiró profundamente. –No creo que encontremos modo de pagarte.

-No tienen ninguna deuda conmigo, te lo aseguro. No quiero que tus acciones sean motivadas por un sentimiento de gratitud, en ningún caso. Por favor, tenlo siempre en mente.

 _Maria entendió el significado de mis palabras, y se refregó las manos, nerviosa, pero esta vez no tenía intenciones de incomodarla. Prontamente desvié el tema hasta otro no menos importante para nosotros._

-Hay algo importante que me gustaría discutir contigo. He estado pensando mucho acerca de todos estos incidentes extraños y pienso que es hora de ponerles fin o jamás podremos vivir en paz. Así que lo mejor es que tomemos la iniciativa. Le pedí una entrevista al Inspector de la Policía Nacional. Si él tiene algo para decir, que lo diga de frente.

-Sí, yo he pensado lo mismo. Pero debo decir que su figura me da algo de escozor, más desde lo que te he comentado acerca de Julius. Debo decirte que he tomado una decisión: no voy a abandonar a mi hermana. Si Regensburg no es un lugar seguro para ella en algún modo, no lo será para mí tampoco. Como dije, he conservado todo esto por ella, pero si no puedo hacerlo o nos ata de algún modo quemaré las naves de ser necesario. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

 _Tomé un sorbo de té, pero me costó mucho tragarlo. Sabía lo que intentaba decirme. A donde ellas fueran yo no podría acompañarlas, y sería el fin de lo nuestro. Esta vez el preso del miedo fui yo. ¿Pero cómo detenerla? Yo no era nadie en su vida, ni siquiera un novio. Y si era el bien de ambas tendría que dejarlas ir, con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Pero me contuve de flaquear y sumarme a la angustia colectiva_.

-Te comprendo, pero como le dije a Julius no hay que adelantarse aún. Te pido que antes de tomar cualquier decisión drástica me des tiempo de averiguar qué sabe la policía. Me entrevistaré con él al final de la semana, ahí tendremos una visión más clara de las cosas.

-Iré contigo.

-No, puede ser un momento incómodo. Le pediré a Isaac que me acompañe. Como en las negociaciones, no podemos ser ganados por nuestros sentimientos, siempre nos delatan. Hay que manejarse con sangre fría, no con impulsividad.

-Mira quién habla de sangre fría y mesura... –bufó molesta.

-Algunas veces, debemos retroceder un paso para avanzar. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a descansar, necesitas fuerzas para los días que vendrán. Déjame esos papeles, comenzaré ahora mismo así tendré mi respuesta para mañana.

-De acuerdo. –dijo ella levantándose del sillón. –Cerraré la puerta con llave por seguridad pero… si me golpeas abriré.

-Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero prefiero terminar con esto. –le dije, un poco molesto con mi propio sentido de la responsabilidad. –Pero eso no quiere decir que no podrías despedirte de modo más afectuoso.

 _Maria se acercó hasta mi sillón y me dio un beso en los labios, que aunque dulce supo a amargo. Yo tomé su mano y la llevé a mi mejilla, ella me sonrió de modo triste, pues hasta en eso tenía cosas parecidas a su hermana. Rogué para mis adentros de que no poseyera los mismos pensamientos de despedida de ella._

-Nos vemos mañana. Y no pienses cosas raras, por favor.

-David, yo… -la voz le falló una vez más.

-Dime.

-Nada. Descansa bien.

 _Confieso que aunque me fui a mi habitación temprano, no pude dormir. Las palabras de Maria Barbara sobre marcharse lejos con Julius turbaron mis pensamientos toda la noche. Pero al mismo tiempo me daban más determinación para alcanzar mis objetivos, sólo así evitaría el desastre. Hasta ese momento parecía que las cosas iban mejorando entre nosotros. Nos habíamos acercado mucho y además me había ocurrido algo que hacía mucho tiempo no me pasaba, no solo tenía plena seguridad en mis sentimientos hacia ella, sino que estaba completamente decidido a seguir adelante sin importar cualquier adversidad que se nos presentara. La idea de una vida en común, juntos comenzó a parecerme una posibilidad real y que estaba dispuesto a abrazar. Había recuperado aquel ímpetu de la juventud, que nos lleva a aceptar cualquier sacrificio por esa persona que amamos, con valor y alegría. Sin embargo no quería tirar demasiado del hilo y que se rompiera por una tontería. Tenía aún muchos temas que resolver: estaba con licencia a medio sueldo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y para peor me desaparecí por completo de mis clientes. Además debía averiguar quién estaba detrás de todos los misterios que rodeaban a la casa Alensmeier, y también asegurarme de que Maria Barbara no se echase atrás en uno de sus ataques de pánico. El reloj que medía nuestro tiempo juntos seguía echando arena, y amenazaba con agotarse._

 _Sin embargo, un hecho tan simple como una llamada de mi jefe se convirtió en un inesperado giro de la suerte a mi favor. Esa mañana había salido a seguir con mis averiguaciones, pero volví temprano porque el cielo amenazaba con desatar tormenta. Al regresar encontré a Maria Barbara con el rostro desencajado frente al teléfono, aparentemente había terminado de hablar instantes antes._

-Maria, ¿qué pasa? –pregunté, preocupado por su expresión. -¿Le pasó algo a Julius?

-No, ella está bien. Al menos por ahora.

-¿Entonces? ¡Habla, por favor!

-No enfrente del servicio. Ven, vamos al jardín.

 _Caminamos en silencio hasta casi la reja del frente. El viento de tormenta ya jugaba con las hojas en los árboles. Maria seguía sin mirarme, y enseguida supe que había algo que andaba más que mal. Ella se detuvo frente al arce principal. Más para sí misma que para mí, comenzó a hablar, con los ojos perdidos en el césped._

-No aprendo más… ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta? Una mujer de mi edad ya debería darse cuenta de las cosas… pero no, sigo siendo la misma ilusa. ¡Oh, Dios, qué manera tan cruel encontraste para hacerme pagar mis faltas! ¡Me muestras el amor y no me permites alcanzarlo! ¿Por qué? ¡Si yo ya estaba resignada a mi destino! No era feliz, pero al menos tenía mi espíritu en paz… y ahora…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué lloras? –mi corazón se detuvo unos instantes, de su respuesta dependía todo.

-¡Por quéme he enamorado de ti, maldito imbécil!

 _María Barbara se recostó sobre él árbol, y su espalda se deslizó por el tronco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Luego cubrió su rostro con sus propias rodillas que sujetaba con sus manos hacía sí misma. Yo me reí, me pareció de lo más cómico su dramatismo exacerbado, pero al mismo me hizo muy feliz. Suspiré aliviado. ¡Era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en muchísimo tiempo! La orgullosa señorita Alensmeier se rendía, ante este humilde servidor. Nunca voy a terminar de entender qué les ocurre a las mujeres. Cuando están tristes, lloran. Y cuando están felices, también lloran. Pero no vayas a señalárselos, pueden que lancen un certero golpe en el rostro. Igual lloran, pegan y lloran al mismo tiempo._

-¿Te has enamorado y lloras amargamente? Deberías sentirte feliz. Eres una mujer única Maria Barbara.

-¿Feliz? ¿Y por qué me sentiría feliz por algo que de lo que voy a salir perjudicada? ¡Yo te doy mi corazón, y tú luego te vas! ¿Y en dónde me deja eso a mí? Tu jefe de la bolsa ya llamó, dice que no puede darte más licencia. Pero dijo que se alegró de escucharme tan bien, y que soy muy valiente al enfrentarme a la enfermedad como lo hago. Y que tengo suerte de tener un hijo que se preocupe tanto por mí.

-Bueno… eso fue una mentira blanca para que me dieran licencia. Pero no pienso irme a ninguna parte hasta que no averigüemos...

-¿Y qué pasará si no averiguas nada? ¡Podríamos tardar años, o quizás nunca saber qué pasó con mi hermana! ¿¡Cómo te vas a quedar aquí, en este país, en esta casa y con estas mujeres condenados a la ruina y a la miseria!?

-Primero que nada, yo te dije que no iba a descansar hasta saber la verdad. Soy hombre de cumplir mis promesas. Y segundo, pero no menos importante yo te dije que te amaba…. ¿ya no lo recuerdas? Y que no quería separarme de ti. Se ve que te pega mal el alcohol, porque evidentemente no me estabas escuchando…

-¿Alguna vez eres capaz de hablar en serio, maldito seas?

-¡Y te estoy hablando en serio! Te he hablado más en serio que a cualquier otra persona en mi vida, ¡Pero no sé qué tengo que hacer para hacerte entrar en razón! Me acusas a mí de abandonarte pero tú eres la que habla de…

-Shhuuuu! ¡Más bajo! –Maria agitaba las manos molestas, pero poco me importaba.

-…de escaparse y dejar todo atrás. Pues te digo que no te será tan fácil librarte de mí. Te quiero, y te quiero conmigo ya sea aquí o en el lugar más ignoto del mundo. ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Si te tengo a ti lo demás me sobra!

-¡Ah, lo único que me faltaba! ¡Una declaración de principios románticos! ¡Por eso tengo que pensarlo todo yo en esta pareja, porque tu eres un chiquillo inmaduro y soñador!

-¿O sea que somos una pareja? ¿Tú y yo? –respondí a sabiendas que le iba a molestar lo que preguntaba, pero realmente quería confirmarlo. De la respuesta dependía nuestro futuro.

-¿Qué sí…? ¡Oh, no sé cómo puedes hacer para exasperarme tanto! –Maria había pasado rápidamente de la tristeza a la violencia. -¡Y hasta eso me gusta! ¡Es mi fin! –gritó agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

Me senté a su lado debajo del enorme arce. Ella levantó la vista y me miró con sus ojos almendrados. Yo rodeé su espalda con mi brazo y le dije:

-O sea que según tú como yo te amo y tú me amas, los dos estamos horriblemente condenados. Pues si ese es el caso, debería sentirme terrible, y sin embargo, creo que no me había sentido tan bien en muchísimo tiempo…

-Eres un iluso. Incluso si logras todo lo que te propones. Tú no sabes cómo es la gente de este lugar. Ya nos quitan el pellejo con lo que se habla de mi familia, seríamos la comidilla de todos.

-Bueno… yo no veo que estén aquí para ayudarnos con nada, así que su opinión es irrelevante. ¿Por qué no podemos darnos una oportunidad? ¿Por qué puedes darme a mí una oportunidad?

-Tu bien sabes por qué. Porque cuando amamos, cambia nuestra visión del mundo. Todo adquiere un significado distinto. Lo que antes tanto nos importaba, pasa a ser secundario y lo cotidiano importante. Pero si nos equivocamos, nuestra conexión con lo que nos rodea se destruye y nos vaciamos de sentido. –suspiró.

-En ese caso podríamos tratar de cuidar uno del otro, quizás de esa manera amorticemos los riesgos de tan riesgosa empresa. Ven, vamos a entrar ya está lloviendo fuerte.

 _Por supuesto como no respondí a la llamada de mi jefe me despidió al día siguiente, pero no me importó. Derribado ese mínimo obstáculo, esa misma noche con la excusa de hablar de un importante asunto de negocios, le pedí a Maria que viviéramos juntos. Obviamente se molestó y obviamente aceptó sin más. Pero, como saben tuvimos una mala noticia a los pocos días y fue enterarnos de la muerte de Julius. Fueron horas muy tristes en esta casa, es cierto. Pero como bien dice la canción después de la lluvia vino el arcoíris. Al poco tiempo abrí mi propia oficina de inversiones así que pasé a ser dueño de mí mismo. A unos pocos meses el nuevo ministro Schacht creó el Rentenbank y la nueva moneda se respaldó con el valor de hipotecas sobre tierras estatales. Le aconsejé a Maria Barbara no vendiera sus tierras, y tuve razón pues sobre ellas también pudimos conseguir dinero el cual pudimos invertir en industrias más pacíficas, como la industria automovilística. Aun así con Maria preferimos mantener la independencia de nuestros negocios, aunque ella se convirtiera en mi principal cliente a asesorar. Nunca fue mi intención ir tras su fortuna ni su nombre como muchos dijeron, pero sus palabras siempre me tuvieron sin cuidado. Vinieron muchos cambios, naciste, nos casamos… Pero eso sería muy largo de contar hoy… esa es más o menos la historia de cómo conocí a tu madre. ¿Y bien, que te pareció, Max?_

-¿Qué me pareció? ¡Es horrible! ¡Mi padre es una zorra buscona! –responde el niño al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Una zorra? ¡Jajaja! Eso sí que nunca me lo habían dicho… Pues bien, si quieres que te cuente una historia de hadas no tienes suerte con nosotros. Y todo lo que ahora te da tanto asco, tú también lo harás. –responde David señalándolo.

-¿Te parece que es algo apropiado de contarle a tu hijo? –exclama el muchacho levantándose del sillón. –¿Y encima en frente de tu sobrina mujer?

\- Ay Max no sé a quién saliste tan mojigato… a mi seguro que no. Pues Christabel no luce impresionada. ¿Te asustaste muchacha?

-Max, puede que venga de un orfanato perdido en el Volga, pero justamente por eso tengo muy claro que pasa entre los hombres y las mujeres. Créeme, hay historias mucho peor y menos felices.

-¿Y encima se casaron en el periodo de duelo de mi tía? ¡Son unos desvergonzados! Conociéndolos seguro fue de apuro.

-¿Apuro? ¡Claro que no! Fue como a principios de 1925… ya había pasado más de un año desde que falleció Julius.

-Pe-pero si yo nací en abril del año anterior…

-Max, lo que el tío está tratando de decir es que primero naciste y luego se casaron.

-Oh, Dios no puedo seguir escuchando. –el muchacho se tapa las orejas y sale corriendo a su habitación. -¡Es terrible!

-¡Sí! ¡Terrible! ¡Naciste del pecado! ¡Corran a llamar al sacerdote, que nos traiga agua bendita que necesitamos un exorcismo! ¡Jajaja!

Sin más el muchacho huyó a su habitación, dejando a David en compañía de la joven Christabel.

-Bueno, creo que aunque no es toda la historia, eso también resume un poco cómo fue que conocí a tu madre, Christabel, y que tan bien la conocí. Nunca voy a entender por qué se marchó a Berlín sin avisarnos, no dejo de pensar que si hubiera prestado más atención tal vez hubiera podido detenerla. Julius le devolvió la felicidad a mi vida, dos veces y yo de verdad que podía hacer lo mismo por ella. Todavía recuerdo su mirada la última vez que hablamos en el jardín, estaba seguro de que podía hacer renacer la esperanza en ella como lo había logrado con Maria Barbara. O quizás me lo inventé todo. Quizás jamás adivinó lo que pasaba entre tu tía y yo y con los años lo pensé tantas veces que he terminado por convencerme de que eso ocurrió y ese fue el último recuerdo que guardo de su rostro, el de que estaba feliz por nosotros.

-Bueno tío… yo creo que hay un lugar desde donde nos miran las personas que amamos y dejaron el mundo, así que estoy segura que de un modo u otro eso fue así. –responde la muchacha sacándose una lágrima del ojo. –No estés triste… a mí sí me gustó la historia.

-¿Timbre, a esta hora?

-Ah… sí, con todo este ajetreo me olvide de decirte que Jubel me pasaría a buscar para ir para ir a la reunión por la fiesta de fin de curso de la escuela.

-Ah… así que la señorita tiene una cita y no me ha dicho nada…

-¡No, claro que no! –la muchacha agita las manos preocupada. –Solo es una reunión escolar… ¿Puedo ir, verdad?

Christabel mira a su tío expectante, que entrecierra sus ojos más de lo habitual. Tanya irrumpe en la habitación.

-Señorita Christabel, el joven Jubel la está esperando en el salón.

-¿Y…?

-De acuerdo, puedes ir. Tanya, dile que pase.

-¡Oh, aún tengo que terminar de cambiarme! Por favor tío, entretenlo unos minutos…

Tan rápido como la muchacha desaparece por las escaleras, entra un joven alto de cabello oscuro vestido de impecable traje cruzado. Después de sacarse su sombrero chambergo exhibe unos blancos dientes y al ver a David le extiende su mano al tiempo que dice:

-Señor Lassen, me alegro de verlo.

-Oh, no… no te alegras de verme, créeme. –le responde sin levantarse del sillón. –Así que llevarás a Christabel a una reunión escolar… ¿Qué ruta harán, irán por el parque y luego doblarán en la cortada por detrás del colegio?

-Supongo… Es el camino habitual y el más corto.

-No, no lo creo… caminarás derecho hasta llegar a la Avenida donde hay más luz y siempre está lleno de gente aunque sea invierno. Allí, no antes, allí tomarás el camino a la escuela. ¿A qué hora volverán?

Inmediatamente Jubel capta que el ambiente no está a su favor, aun así traga saliva y responde.

-Pues supongo que cuando termine, alrededor de las 11.

-No… no lo creo… creo que serás prudente y respetuoso de los tiempos de esta casa y la traerás para la hora de cenar. Y luego te marcharás, te insistirán de quedarte, pero como el caballero que quieres que creamos eres, declinarás con elegancia y te marcharás, a tu casa en soledad. Sin despedidas en el zaguán ni ninguna otra dilación. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Por supuesto. Lo que usted diga. –sonríe aunque por dentro maldice a los mil demonios.

-Y te recuerdo una cosa, no tengo los años como adorno. Cuando tú vas, yo ya fui y volví dos veces. Así que te estaré vigilando.

-Oh, Jubel. ¡Gracias por esperarme! Bueno tío, volveré en un rato. Supongo será antes de nueve.

-Eh… ¡mejor pasadas las ocho! –corrige Jubel.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan temprano? –exclama David incorporándose del sillón y abrazando a muchacho por el cuello. -¡Vayan tranquilos y diviértanse! ¡Y saluden a Isaac de mi parte! –luego se acerca por lo bajo. -Y te recuerdo una cosa, no tengo los años como adorno. Cuando tú vas, yo ya fui y volví dos veces. Así que te estaré vigilando. No lo olvides.

-Bueno… solo es una reunión escolar, pero haremos lo posible. ¡Muchas gracias tío! –responde Christabel dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego toma del brazo a Jubel. -¿Ves? Mi tío es muy divertido… te dije que no nos iba a hacer problema. Lástima te perdiste la historia divertida que nos estuvo contando…

* * *

 _22 de Julio de 2015_

 _¡La espera terminó y no fue en vano! Bah, sí lo fue, es la misma milonga de siempre pero es lo que hay, y es gratis. Con ustedes el capítulo dos y final de esta loca historia. Antes de seguir quiero agradecerle infinitamente a Krimhild por haber beteado y haberme ayudado con la traducción y transliteración del tema Tsiganochka o como se lo conoce también Dos Guitarras, canción rusa-gitana que fue un parto de conseguir y entender. Por cierto este tema fue compuesto más o menos en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX pero la letra fue cambiada en otras versiones y adaptada a muchos idiomas (famosa es la versión en francés de Charles Aznavour) . Les aviso que el soundtrack completo del fic está disponible en https: playlist?list=PL8ny1CsvuprwkhUAu2gykxPv9z6fXmg-C (recuerden unir los espacios) y espero hayan disfrutado la historia con los temas que elegí. Como verán muchos son versiones instrumentales en violín (para hacer honor a David) de temas modernos así que espero hayan leído el final con la versión violinesca de Rude del grupo Magic (tema ideal para espantarle novios descarados a jóvenes doncellas) y se hayan divertido con el cierre de esta historia. Creo no lo dije anteriormente, pero parodia como se dieron cuenta al título de la famosa SitCom americana de aquel hombre que aburre a sus hijos con una larga historia que se extendió por nueve temporadas de él con sus amigos hasta el día que conoce a su futura mujer. Igual este fic, considerando el horroroso final de esa historia, no sólo terminó mejor sino que le dio más sentido al título que sus autores originales.  
_

 _La verdad este fic cambió un poco desde su inicio, quería hacer algo decididamente cómico (como es que veo la relación entre estos dos seres aparentemente tan incompatibles) e incluso Julius casi no hablaba. Pero después me pareció injusto dejarla fuera, ya que ella es importante en la vida de David. Además pasaron varias cosas a mi alrededor desde que lo inicié en abril, y aunque esto es personal me hicieron pensar en la necesidad de aprovechar el tiempo con las personas mientras lo tenemos, ya que no serán eternas. Por eso, este fic va dedicado en esta ocasión a mi amigo Facu que hoy cumpliría 28 años y seguro desde alguna parte mira todo esto que pasa aquí. Sin embargo estoy conforme con el resultado, ya que desde mi punto de vista logré encontrar una explicación coherente al amor de esta pareja tan extraña y que Ikeda nos dejó con tantas ganas (son los únicos que le ganan a la muerte y al desamor y lo liquida en tres fuckines páginas! Muy mal para la autora de Shojo romántico más grande de Japón)._

 _Como prometí haré mi descargo en cuanto al look de los personajes. La moda presentada sobre el final de Orumado, esta muuuy por fuera de la que se supone que debió haber sido si la historia estaba ambientada en los años ´20. No entiendo como tantos cuidados de ambientación sobre la primera parte y también sobre la saga de Viena pudieron dar como un resultado final tan malo. Para estos años la moda había hecho un enorme cambio a todo nivel, incluso para la gente más conservadora. Si ven Downton Abbey en su quinta temporada contra las anteriores podrán darse cuenta de esa evolución. La ropa con la que aparece Maria Barbara la mayor parte de las veces (excepto sobre la escena de casi del final donde no encuentran a Julius) sigue estando en la moda edwariana que hacía ya el 1910 había cambiado. Esos sombreros con tanto fru-fru ya no se usaban, quizás en una dama muuuy anciana (como justamente la viuda Crawlee de Downton) pero aunque el sombrero era regla, la moda eran los cloché y a lo sumo algun sombrero de ala para el campo. Ni hablar de esos cuellos tapados con volados, eso ya ni era del siglo XX! La verdad yo no podía dejar que Barbie se vistiera así, no solo razones de estilo ya que no era tan anciana (y menos si se supone que se levantó a un tipo varios años menor que ella!) sino que ¿cómo iba a bailar jazz con esas colas? Ni hablar su peinado, está bien que sin sus bucles adelante no sería ella pero porque recogido o directamente corto el cabello ninguna mujer lo llevaba atado de esa manera. El pelo largo de Julius (lo vieran como varón o mujer) muchísimo menos suelto! Pasando a los hombres, más allá de que todos prueban ser unos terribles desalineados al no usar jamás sombrero (un hombre no salía jamás sin sombrero, sombrero hongo, sombrero de ala blanca, boina aunque ya no galeras) con David les salió mejor. Es correcto ver esos sacos con esos tramados que eran la última moda, además ya los cortes se parecían en gran medida a los que se usaron durante todo el siglo XX y aún hoy nos acompañan, siempre tres piezas es decir: saco, chaleco y pantalón. Peero la pifean cuando David y Julius salen con ese gran lazo en el cuello que más bien parece de la época de la regencia… recordemos que ya Isaac en la Belle Epoque usaba una especie de corbata. Para los años 20 se usaba la corbata de hombre tal cual se usa hoy día y para la noche smoking y moñito. En la misma escena que aparece Maria Barbara buscando a Julius se lo ve a David de corbata ancha el cual no tiene ninguna excusa para no vestirse de forma a la moda._

 _Dicho todo esto que seguro no le importa a nadie me despido diciéndole que me despediré de los fics de Orpheus por un tiempo para retomar mi trabajo muy atrasado en Amor se escribe con A. Igual iré escribiendo el final del fic que le sigue a este en continuidad titulado "Yo no me quiero casar, ¿y usted?" así que volverán a ver las idas y venidas de Barbie y su sufrido marido-novio o lo que cuernos sea de ella, porque siempre quise hacer una comedia de matrimonio. Así que los espero en Facebook o en dejando reviews, y recuerden "Cada vez que no dejan un review, Ikeda mata a un personaje". Están advertidos._

 _Besos y se cuidan de mí._

 _Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
